Growing Pains
by DracoMalfoysSweetGirl92
Summary: "I said I'm in love with you Derek Anthony Morgan." SLASH! Don't like, DON'T READ! Co-written with Daisyangel WARNING: Contains sensitive material of child abuse!
1. Newborn part 1

A/N: _**WARNING: **_ This story is slash! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

* * *

Derek Morgan smiles down at his sleeping daughter in his arms. He had just gotten a call from GW Memorial saying that his most recent ex girlfriend had given birth and didn't want the child and to call him. They had done a DNA test when he had gotten there and it came back that she was indeed his daughter. Her mother was Caucasian. Her ethnicity was Cuban/Italian and he was half African-American and Caucasian. Her skin tone was what is called on olive skin tone. Derek smiles as she shifts in her sleep. She had his facial structure. He couldn't believe that he was a father. It felt so surreal to him. He paces around his apartment gently bouncing her to keep her sleeping as she screamed every time he put her down. Someone knocks on the door and he goes and gently shifts her to one arm to open the door. He opens the door and sees JJ there.

"Hey JJ." He says quietly not to wake her.

"Hey how is she?"

"Sleeping soundly. It's still sinking in that I'm her father and that she depends on me for everything. This feels so surreal to me."

"I know it does. But you'll get used to it quickly. I brought over some formula, bottles and diapers for her. The rest of the team are on their way over. You know Emily, and Garcia are going to go crazy with stuff for her." JJ smiles.

"Yea I know and thanks JJ that really helps." He smiles letting her in. She closes the door as they both go and walk into the living room.

"No problem. So what did you name her since you literally ran out of the BAU like you ass was on fire once you snapped out of the daze."

"Christina Lynn."

"That's a good name for her."

"Thanks." He smiles.

"Derek can I hold her?"

"Sure, if she lets you." Derek said as he gently handed his daughter to her.

As soon as he handed her to JJ and starts whimpering and whining but JJ quickly settles her down.

"How did you do that? Whenever I put her down she screams."

"I am a mom. I know how to do this." She says with a smirk as the others arrive.

Derek goes and gets the door and Rossi looks at him and says, "I didn't know you had it in you Morgan."

"Haha very funny Rossi." He smirks as he sees the boxes.

"Whoa you guys literally went crazy." He says.

"Well we know that you need this stuff." Hotch said.

"Oh baby cakes she's gorgeous! Can I hold her?" Garcia gushes.

"You know you can baby girl." He says.

Garcia squeals and takes her from JJ.

"Okay so lets go and start cleaning out that spare room of yours and lets let JJ, Prentiss and Penny take care of the little angel while we do that." Rossi said.

"Sounds like a plan." Morgan said as he, Rossi, Hotch and Reid all went to go clean out Derek's spare room and turned it into a nursery.

A few hours later the room was all set up and things were in place for Christi.

JJ comes in and smiles.

"Wow you four did that quickly."

"Yea well the with the four of us it went fast." Rossi said.

"Where's Christi?"

"Emily has her and is feeding her. She got fussy and wanted to eat."

Derek nods as Hotch and Rossi head into the living room while he and Reid stayed in nursery.

"Hey Derek look I gotta tell you something that's driving me insane."

"Sure what's up, Kid?"

He sighs and looks down to the ground and quickly says, "I'minlovewithyou."

"Whoa, Spencer, slow down. I didn't catch a word of that. Repeat that."

"I said I'm in love with you Derek Anthony Morgan."


	2. Newborn part 2

Derek just stood there not believing what Reid just told him and what surprised him most was that what Reid just told him aroused him.

"Umm wow." Is all Derek can really say.

They fell into a very awkward silence. Just as Reid was about to say something Derek heard Christi let out a high pitched scream and he went out into the living room and he goes over to Emily who was holding her and cooing over her to try and quiet her down he gently takes her and she immediately quiets down and snuggled into his arms and went right to sleep.

Hotch smiles and looks up as Reid comes in.

"I think it's time we left father and daughter to bond. Derek I'm giving you family leave until she's old enough to go and be left at the BAU day care. I'll bring all of the paper work and information over to you tomorrow."

Derek nods as he holds Christi over his shoulder gently and cradles her head like how the pediatric nurse showed him as she gave him the crash course on parenting. As soon as everyone leaves Derek sighs heavily and locks the door and goes and lays on the couch and lays Christi on his chest and rubs her back. He smiles and she gets a fist full of his shirt on her tiny hands and holds onto him for dear life. He turns on the TV and puts the volume on low so that it doesn't wake her up and he rubs her back with his free hand.

He was going to call his mom and his two sisters in the morning and tell them. He knew as soon as he told them they would rush out there to see her as she was the first granddaughter and niece in the family. She shifts in her sleep and he looks at her and smiles. He gently rubs her head and sighs. He starts to think about what Reid had told him about him being in love with him. He couldn't believe of what he heard. Spencer Reid was in love with him. He wasn't quiet to sure if he felt the same or what he felt. But he knew he had to get that into check or he was going to have three very pissed off women on his ass. Emily, JJ and Garcia. He had seen the three of them pissed off before and all he had to say to that was 'hell hath no fury like a woman'.

"You know baby girl, if you get even more gorgeous as you grow up I just might have to lock you up in this house. I might do that or I'll let you date and I'll run every boy you bring home through every data base to check if he has a criminal record or anything that I should know about."

She sneezes in her sleep and wakes herself up and starts crying.

"Shh baby girl. Daddy's got you." He said rubbing her back. He feels to see if she has a dirty diaper and she does.

"Okay, okay let's go and get you out of that dirty diaper and into a clean one." He said walking into the nursery and going and laying her down on the changing table. He gets the baby powder and a fresh diaper and he unsnaps the onsie she has on then he pushes it up just enough so that he can change her diaper. He gets her changed fairly easily then he snaps the onsie back into place and picks her up again.

"There you go honey." he said rubbing her back to get her back to sleep.

As soon as she was asleep he laid her down in her crib and turns on the nightlight then heads back out to the living room and lays back on the couch and looks at the time and sees that it almost ten pm. He yawns and stretches then falls asleep.

Meanwhile at Reid's apartment, Reid is pacing around it kicking himself in the ass. He knew he shouldn't have said that to Derek. He knew that it was to soon since he just found out that he had a newborn daughter. He runs his fingers through his hair and sighs.

"Why the hell did I do that! Why!" he asks himself aloud.

Suddenly someone knocks on his door and he jumps a foot in the air then goes and gets the door and sees Garcia there.

"Hey Penny."

"Okay baby cakes, start talking. I have coffee and brownies." She said holding them up.

"Talk about what?" he asks letting her in.

"Talk about what has that depressed look on your face." She says going into his kitchen and pouring the coffee into two mugs and making them how each of them like it.

Reid sighs and says, "I told him tonight and he just stared at me like I was crazy. Penny I shouldn't have told him especially now that he has a daughter. Penny I made a fool out of myself tonight."

"No you didn't baby cakes, you just picked the wrong time to tell him. He's a little shell shocked right now and a bit stressed. Honey give him time."

Reid nods and sighs and takes a sip of his coffee and bite of a brownie. He smiles.

"My favorite brownie. Chocolate chunk." He smiles

"You know it baby cakes. When I saw how upset you were I knew you needed them."

He smiles and they sit there and talk for a while until Reid falls asleep on the couch. Garcia smiles and takes the blanket off the back of the couch and covers him up and then quietly sneaks out of the house.


	3. Month Old part 1

It was now a month later and Morgan would be returning to work on Monday. The entire team, Reid included had gone by as much as they could to help out with Christi. She noticed that Reid and Morgan were awkward around each other. She knew it was hard on Reid, and she knew it wasn't easy on Derek either. He was hurting Reid, though. She knew he didn't mean to but the point was he was. Derek was pushing the younger man away. She wasn't sure if he was doing it consciously or subconsciously but either way it had to stop. She couldn't take the pain she saw in Reid's eyes any longer. Making up her mind Garcia grabbed her purse and climbed into her car heading for Morgan's place. The computer tech was on a mission, get Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid together if it was the last thing she did. XXXX

Derek was curious as to who was knocking on his door at 9:00 on a Saturday morning. Thankfully the baby was awake and sitting in her bouncy seat so the noise didn't startle her. He opened his front door, revealing Garcia.

"Hey there, baby girl, whatcha doing' here?"

"I just thought I'd stop by. Plus, we need to talk," she answered honestly.

"Come on in," he invited stepping aside to let her in. Immediately she made a beeline for the baby and scooped her up.

"Hi there, sweetie, have you been good for your daddy?" she cooed.

"She's been an angel this morning," Derek said softly.

"That's good to hear," Garcia said as she settled on the couch the baby held securely in her arms. Just as she was about to open her mouth Christi began crying.

"I think she's hungry," Derek said walking into the kitchen and quickly grabbing a bottle he had warming.

"Here, give it to me, and I'll feed her," the tech offered.

"Thanks, Garcia, so what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Reid," Garcia said simply. She saw Derek stiffen at the other man's name.

"For goodness sake, Derek. You can't go on like this. It's hard on him, and I know it's hard on you."

"I can't go on like what?" the confused father asked.

"You can't keep pushing Reid away," she explained.

"But I'm not," Derek protested.

"You may not realize you're doing it, but you are. Why are you pushing him away, Derek?" Briefly the Chicago native thought about avoiding the question, but he could tell that she was serious. She only called him Derek when she was serious.

"I'm scared," Derek reluctantly admitted.

"Scared of what?"

"I've never even thought of the possibility of being in love with a man until Reid told me he was in love with me. I don't have a problem with Reid being gay, or the fact that I might be as well. It's just this is all so new to me and I don't know how to handle it."

"That's understandable, but running away from it won't help. Look, I'm not saying that you and Reid need to jump head first into a relationship, you can take it slow, just don't keep him wondering."

"Okay, I understand where you're coming from. To be honest, I've always felt something for Reid. I think its love, but I was too scared to admit it." Garcia gave him a soft smile as she shifted the baby to rest on her shoulder and began patting her back trying to get her to burp.

"Just talk to him," she urged.

"I will, baby girl. I promise I'll talk to him." Glancing over he saw that Garcia had managed to get Christi to burp and she was now fast asleep.

"I'd better go so you can get this little one put down for a nap," Garcia said softly standing up and carefully transferring the sleeping infant into her father's awaiting arms.

"Okay, see you Monday," Derek called.

"Yeah, see you then. Oh, and Derek?" Derek turned and looked at her expectantly. "Talk to him before Monday."

"I will," promised Derek. XXXX

Christi crying woke Derek around 2:00 Sunday morning. He was out of bed instantly and hurrying across the hall. Something about the baby's cries frightened him. It wasn't her usual cry. It sounded like she couldn't catch her breath. She was wheezing as she cried. Carefully he picked Christi up and noticed that her skin was hot to the touch. Quickly he took her temperature. A frown crossed his face when he saw it was 101.5. Her breathing sounded very labored and it was scaring Derek to no end. Deciding he didn't have any other choice he quickly threw on sweats and a t-shirt slipped on his shoes and ran out the door his screaming daughter in his arms. Buckling her into her car seat, he climbed into the car and took off to the hospital as fast as he dared. He really didn't care if he got a ticket right then. His baby girl was sick, and he didn't know what to do. Instinctively he grabbed for his cell phone and when he found it he pressed the first speed dial that came to mind. He wasn't really surprised to see Reid, Cell, call connecting flash across the screen just as the call was going through. There wasn't anyone he wanted with him and Christi more right then than the genius.


	4. Month Old part 2

"'Ello?" came Reid's groggy voice. Derek blew out the breath he didn't even realize he'd been holding.

"Reid?" he checked his voice shaking.

"Yeah, Morgan, is that you? Why are you calling me at 2:00 in the morning?" the genius wondered rubbing his eyes and glancing at the clock.

"I'm on my way to the hospital. The baby's sick and I don't know w-w-what to do," the worried father stuttered. At the word hospital Reid had jumped from bed and grabbed the clothes closest to him and was throwing them on.

"What's wrong with her?" Reid asked.

"She's got this barking cough and she's wheezing. She can't breathe." Spencer could tell that Derek was panicking and he knew that wouldn't help him get Christi to the hospital safely.

"Derek, you've got to calm down for me, can you do that? Christi needs her daddy to be calm right now. I'm heading to my car as we speak, but I need to know you can calm down and drive safely."

"I c-c-can do that. I just need to know what's wrong with Christi."

"I understand and the doctors and nurses will be able to tell you what's wrong with her," Reid assured.

"Do you have any ideas?" Morgan wondered.

"It sounds like Croup, but I'm not sure," Reid answered.

"Mama said that the girls and I got it when we were little," Derek explained.

"Yes, it's very common in children until they're around five years of age. It's most common in children six months-five years, but younger children can get it. Where are you?"

"I'm almost to the hospital, where are you?" Derek replied.

"Five minutes away," Spencer answered quickly. He'd been driving as fast as he could. He didn't like the fear he heard in Derek's voice and would do anything to take it away.

TBC?

A/n, so is Reid right, does baby Christi have Croup? Will Derek confess his feelings for Reid? Want to know the answers to these and other questions, read and review.


	5. Month Old part 3

Arriving at the hospital Derek goes and gets Christi out of her car seat in the backseat and holds her close to him then takes her into the ER and goes right over to the first nurse he saw.

"Hey I need some help." He said still slightly panicked.

"Okay what's the matter?" she asks pulling on a pair of gloves.

"She's got this barking cough and she's wheezing. She can't breathe." He said.

"Okay I'm going to take her and bring her back and bring her up to pediatrics. Go and take the elevator up to the fourth floor and follow the purple line on the floor. And I'll have a nurse named Jenny meet you up there and take you to a family waiting room."

"Okay, thank you," Derek replied numbly as he turned and headed for the elevator she'd mentioned and walked in letting the door close behind him. XXXX

An out of breath Spencer ran into the emergency room.

"Hi, can I help you?" asked the nurse who'd helped Derek. She'd just come back from taking Christi up to Peds.

"Have you seen an African-American man with a sick one month old come in?" Spencer asked through shallow breaths.

"Yes, he got here about five minutes ago. Take the elevator to the fourth floor. Follow the purple line on the floor and it will lead you to the family waiting room. The baby is being cared for in Pediatrics."

"Thank you," Reid answered as his feet took the same path Derek's just had. XXXX

"Spencer!" Derek cried as he saw the younger man enter the room. He wasn't even aware that he'd called him Spencer instead of Reid until it was pointed out to him.

"You called me Spencer," Reid commented.

"Oh, uh, sorry, does that bother you?" Derek asked quickly.

"No, not at all, I like hearing you say it," Reid admitted. Taking the seat next to the older man he reached out and patted Derek's hand letting him know he wasn't alone.

"Do they know what's wrong yet?" the genius questioned.

"Not sure, they took her back and no ones come out yet." The two of them settled into a comfortable silence. Absently Reid picked up an old copy of a magazine lying on the table and began flipping through it distractedly. He thought he felt eyes on him so he looked up and directly into Derek's piercing gaze.

"Uh, is everything okay, Morgan? Do I have something on my face?" he stammered.

"Huh? Oh, sorry," Morgan replied ducking his head in embarrassment.

"Are you sure everything's okay?" Reid checked.

"Actually, no it's not. I have to tell you something, but I need you to not interrupt, okay?" Derek requested.

"Of course, go ahead, I'm listening," Reid told him.

"When you told me that you're in love with me, it scared me. It didn't scare me because you were a guy or anything like that. It scared me because I've been feeling something for you and didn't know how to handle it. I think I'm in love with you to, but I've never been in a relationship with another guy so this is all kind of new to me. So what I'm saying is that I'd like to be in a relationship with you, but can we take things slow? We've been friends for so long I don't want that to be hurt." A wide smile crossed Spencer's face.

"That makes complete sense to me," Spencer assured. "I'd love to be in a relationship with you Derek, and yes we can take things as slowly as you want," Spencer answered. Taking a deep breath, Derek made a decision.

"Hey Spencer?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you?" Derek whispered.

"I'd like that," Spencer responded leaning forward. Both of them closed their eyes as their lips touched. The kiss was short and sweet but spoke of the promise of a new relationship to come. XXXX

"Family of Christina Lynn Morgan?" a doctor in pink scrubs called as she entered the waiting room. The two men jumped apart blushing and turned to face the doctor.

"I'm Agent Derek Morgan, I'm her father. What's wrong with my baby? Is she going to be okay?"

"She's got Croup which is a result of a really bad respiratory infection. We've given her an oral steroid to help with the swelling in her throat and lungs. As long as she doesn't have an adverse reaction to the steroid, I'll let her go home. I've prescribed an antibiotic for the respiratory infection. She gets half a dropper full three times a day. Do either of you have any questions?"

"Will she need more than the one dose of the steroid?" Derek wanted to know.

"No the one dose will be enough," the doctor answered. "Do you have any other questions?"

"No, we don't. Can we see her?" Derek requested.

"Sure, if you'll follow me. I want to keep her here for an hour but then I'll let her go home," the doctor said as she reached a door with a picture of Garfield on it and opened it allowing the guys to walk in and go over to the portable crib Christi was in. The hour of observation went by quickly and before they knew it Derek was carrying a sleeping Christi out of the hospital with Reid next to him. XXXX

"Hey Spencer?" Derek called.

"Yes?" the genius responded.

"As long as Christi's feeling better next Friday and we don't have a case would you like to go out to dinner? Like a date?" Derek asked nervously.

"I'd love to. Do you need me to come over and help you get her settled down?"

"No, I think I've got it under control, see you tomorrow?" Derek checked.

"See you then, hey Der?" Derek turned and gave him a smile encouraging him to continue.

"Call me and let me know you got home safe?"

"Will do, Pretty Boy, will do," Derek said moving in and kissing Spencer quickly before opening the back door of his car to put Christi in her car seat then climbing in himself.

TBC?

A/n, Read and Review!


	6. Month Old part 4

It's Friday night now and Derek is nervous as hell and he looks over at Christi who is in her swing that he had temporarily set up in his room so that Clooney couldn't jump on her and hurt her and she's wide awake staring at him with a slight frown on her face as if she knew he was going out. He laughs and finishes getting ready and he goes over to her and scoops her up.

"Hey little mama what's with all the staring at me?" he asks going out into the living room where he discovered Clooney on the couch.

"Clooney get down!" Derek scolds his German Shepherd.

Clooney looks up and hops down and lies back down on the floor.

"Good boy. Now lets go and get you some dinner baby girl." He said as the doorbell rang. He went put her bottle in the microwave to warm up then he goes and gets the door and sees Reid standing there.

"Hey, I thought we were going out at eight its only seven fifteen."

"Yea I thought I would come and help you out with Christi." He says.

"Thanks she needs to be fed. Her bottle is in the microwave. I'm almost done getting ready. She's been giving me a look all night." He says smiling.

"Here I'll take her." Reid said.

"Thanks. I just think she's grouchy. She barely slept last night."

"She still sick?"

"A bit but she's getting over it. She doesn't have trouble breathing anymore or the cough. She's just wheezing now that's all."

"That's good. Hey why don't we stay here and we can both make dinner? I don't mind what's so ever."

"Okay that sounds good. So let me call Garcia and tell her since she was going to babysit her." Reid nodded and settled on the couch, Christi staring at him from his arms. Derek smiled at the picture his boyfriend and his baby girl made snuggling on the couch while the baby drank her bottle. XXXX

"Hey there Hot Stuff what's up? Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for your date with our resident genius?" Garcia teased.

"Well, yeah, but he showed up early and we've decided to make dinner here, so I'm calling you to tell you I don't need you to babysit Christi tonight," Derek answered.

"That's fine, I hope you have a wonderful night. I'll be happy to watch her anytime the two of you decide to actually go out on a real date," the tech offered.

"Thanks, baby girl, well I should get going. See you Monday."

"Bye, sweetie, have a good night." XXXX

"Garcia's been called, now what should we make for dinner?" he asked settling on the couch next to Spencer and Christi.

"How about spaghetti garlic bread and a salad?" Spencer suggested.

"Sounds fantastic, and I have some ice cream for dessert," Derek added.

"Okay, why don't you get everything out while I go put this little angel down? I think she's almost asleep," Spencer whispered jerking his head at the baby who's eyes were closing fast.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" the father checked.

"No, not at all. Has she had her medicine tonight?"

"Yeah, I gave it to her just before you got here." Nodding Spencer climbed carefully to his feet and began walking slowly down the hall with the nearly asleep baby after Derek had kissed her goodnight. XXXX

Derek had forgotten the baby monitor was on the coffee table until he heard Spencer's soft voice come through it from the nursery.

"Goodnight, sweetie, sleep well, Chrissie Lynn," he whispered as he gently laid the infant in the crib and kissed her forehead. She whimpered as she was laid down but immediately Spencer reached out and placed a hand on her stomach.

"Shh, you're okay. Go back to sleep, your daddy and I are just down the hall," he soothed. Relaxed by Spencer's soft voice, Christi dropped off to sleep instantly. Smiling softly, Spencer backed out of the room closing the door just slightly before heading back down the hall to start the first of what he hoped to many dates with Derek Morgan.

TBC?


	7. Two Months Old

"Are you trying to make the baby do your paper work, Morgan?" Emily admonished as she walked into the bullpen after dropping off a report with Hotch. The baby was sitting in Morgan's lap having just been picked up from the Quantico Daycare for the day.

"No, but thanks for the idea, I hadn't thought of it," he teased.

"I can't believe she's already two months old. It seems just like yesterday you were just telling the team you had a newborn," Rossi commented as he walked down the stairs.

"Yeah, time sure has flown," Derek agreed.

"Awww, she's so precious," JJ cooed as she came to stand next to the gathering group.

"Of course she is, she's Derek's child, was there ever any doubt?" Garcia put in.

"We're all in for a world of trouble when she's a teenager if she has even a tenth of Morgan's looks," Hotch declared from his place at the top of the stairs. Everyone laughed at his words, but they knew he was definitely right. The teenage years of Christi Morgan were not going to be easy on any of them especially Derek. Just then the two-month-old began to cry.

"Hey what's all this?" Derek questioned softly trying to soothe his crying infant. It didn't seem to work, though, and she cried harder. Frowning the concerned father stood up and began walking back and forth rubbing her back.

"Is she wet?" Hotch suggested.

"Nope, they just changed her before I picked her up," he answered.

"Maybe she's hungry?" Emily spoke up.

"Maybe, but I don't think so, Nicky said she fed her about half an hour ago," he told his friend. A thoughtful silence fell over the group. The only thing that could be heard were the babies crys. XXXX

"What's wrong with the little angel?" Reid wondered as he walked back into the bullpen after using the bathroom.

"We aren't sure," JJ answered. Reaching the pacing duo, Reid spoke.

"Mind if I give it a try?"

"No, be my guest," Derek said. Reaching out Reid took the crying baby girl into his arms.

"Hey, what's got you so upset, angel?" he whispered as he adjusted her in his arms ensuring she was secure. The reaction was instant and adorable. Once she was in Reid's arms she rested her head on his shoulder and after grabbing a bit of his shirt into her tiny fist, she fell asleep, her whimpers subsiding and a sweet smile crossing her face.

"Well, I'll be," Rossi muttered.

"I can't believe the kid got her to sleep without even trying."

"I don't know how he does it or even what he does, but ever since he's been spending so much time with Christi and I she'll fell asleep in his arms almost instantly. Usually I have to rock or walk for a while, but when she's in Spencer's arms she goes right to sleep," Derek explained.

"It means she loves you and feels safe and secure with you," JJ explained. Blushing Reid ducked his head and stared at the top of Christi's baby soft hair.

"Thanks, guys," he mumbled embarrassed.

"Well, it's time to go home. See everyone tomorrow," said Hotch. Everyone else nodded and they all made their way out of the bullpen and to their homes ready to enjoy a quiet evening.

TBC?

A/n, please read and review.


	8. Three Months old part 1

"Has anyone seen Morgan this morning?" Reid asked looking around and noticing that his boyfriend still wasn't at work.

"No, he hadn't dropped Christi off at the daycare when I dropped Henry off," answered JJ.

"How long ago was that?" Reid wondered.

"About five minutes ago. Nicky found it odd that he hadn't dropped her off yet, but we figured he was just running late," the media liaison shared.

"I haven't seen him either. It's odd for him to be late. Morgan's usually on time. Have you asked Rossi, Hotch, or Garcia?" Emily asked.

"Asked Rossi what?" questioned the man as he appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Have you seen Derek this morning?" Emily wondered.

"No, and I know Hotch hasn't either because we've both been in a meeting with the devil, er uh, I mean Strauss." The other agents laughed at Dave's description of Chief Strauss.

"That's it, I'm calling Pen," Reid declared grabbing his cell phone and punching the button to call Garcia. XXXX

"You've reached the amazing tech goddess known as Penelope Garcia. How can I be of service to you this morning?" Reid smiled at the bubbly techs way of answering the phone.

"Garcia, it's Reid, have you heard from Morgan this morning?"

"No, he's not here yet?" she asked. The genius shook his head before remembering his friend couldn't see him.

"No, he hasn't showed up yet."

"Doesn't Christi have her three-month checkup today?"

"No, that was yesterday afternoon."

"Have you tried calling him?" Pen questioned.

"I haven't, will you and let me know if you reach him? I'll try his cell if you'll try the house," Reid suggested.

"You got it, baby cakes. I'll call you back in a few minutes."

"Okay, bye, Garcia." Barely giving time for the call to disconnect, Reid pressed the button to call Derek's phone. Counting the rings silently he frowned when it went to voicemail.

"Derek, its Spencer. Where are you? Is everything okay? We're all worried about you. Call me or one of the team, please. Please, we're all worried, well hope to hear from you soon, bye." Desperately he wanted to tell the other man he loved him, but they hadn't reached that level in their relationship yet. He knew it would be just a matter of time before they would. His desk phone rang as he was putting his cell back in his pocket.

"Please tell me you reached him, Pen," he begged not even saying hello.

"Sorry, baby cakes no luck. He didn't answer the house phone."

"Something's not right," Reid mused. "I'm heading over to his place."

"That's probably a good idea, but , Reid?" Garcia called.

"Yeah?"

"Be careful."

"I will, bye," he said hanging up and climbing to his feet. He headed for Hotch's office. The unit chief needed to know that Morgan couldn't be reached and that he was going to check out his place. XXXX

"Hey Hotch, we still can't reach Derek, so I'm going to go over to his place," Reid said standing in the door. The use of Morgan's first name didn't go unnoticed by the unit chief but he decided not to call the younger man on it. It was no secret that the two of them were dating, but Hotch had to admit that they usually did a good job of keeping it out of work.

"Okay, take your gun and call for backup if necessary. Don't go rushing in if things aren't safe, do you hear me?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good, go and call me when you find out what's going on," Hotch instructed. Nodding, Reid made his exit. XXXX

The outside of Morgan's house looked untouched, but Reid couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. His instincts were proven right when he reached the front door and saw that it was barely still attached to the hinges. Spencer knew he should call for backup and wait until they got there to go in, but he couldn't. He knew Hotch would kick his ass, but right then, he didn't care. Morgan and Christi were in danger and that was all that mattered right then. Pulling his gun he crept silently to the door and pushed it open. He made his way into Morgan's house and began clearing each room.

"Morgan? Derek?" he called. He didn't get any answer. What he saw in the hallway made his stomach drop. There was a fairly large pool of blood and lots of broken glass from several picture frames that had used to be on the walls. Woodenly he checked the rest of the house finding no sign of Morgan. That was when he noticed the crying coming from the nursery. Quickly he raced for the door that was slightly open and rushed in. Christi was lying in her crib and she was screaming. It broke Reid's heart when he saw real tears falling from her eyes. Clooney was standing protectively next to the crib. His body was stiff and his teeth were bared. A low growl came from his mouth when he saw Spencer in the doorway.

"Clooney, it's okay, boy, it's just me, Spencer. I won't hurt you or Christi." The dog seemed to finally recognize Spencer and he relaxed. Walking over to the FBI agent he tugged on Reid's sleeve with his teeth and whined sadly.

"I know, boy, we'll find him," he soothed gently patting the dogs head before moving to the crib and picking up the sobbing three-month-old.

"There, shh, there, your safe, angel. Spencer's got you. I won't let anyone hurt you. Settling in the rocking chair, he pulled out his phone. He knew what he had to do and nothing in his life had ever been harder. A tiny smile crossed his face when Clooney settled at his feet protecting both Christi and him. Placing the phone against his ear, the Las Vegas native waited anxiously for Hotch to pick up. XXXX

"Hotchner," came the gruff voice. Opening his mouth, Reid prepared to say the three hardest words he'd ever had to say.

"Derek's been taken."

TBC?

A/n, Cliffhanger, what do you think will happen? Who took Morgan? Will he be found, and if so will he be alive? What will happen to little Christi, to Reid? Heck, to the team? Want answers to these and other questions, read and review!


	9. Three Months old part 2

As Hotch heard that he told Reid that they would be there with the team, back up, and CSI. They hung up and Hotch went down to the bullpen and gathered everyone and told them what happened. JJ and Emily gasped and Rossi growled. Christi was his goddaughter and he was going to kill the mother fuckers who took Derek.

"Someone has to tell Pen," JJ said sadly.

"I will, I'm Unit Chief after all," Hotch said pulling out his cell and dialing the computer tech. It was a true testament to how worried she was because she didn't answer the phone with any of her usual flair.

"Hello, Reid? Please tell me you've found Morgan?"

"It's Hotch, not Reid Garcia, and I'm afraid I have some bad news. Morgan's gone missing."

"Oh my gosh, what about Christi?"

"As far as I can tell she's fine, according to Reid. He's at the house now. I need you to get working on the surveillance cameras around the area of Morgan's house. Call me if you get anything."

"Yes, sir."

"Thank you, Garcia," Hotch responded.

"You're welcome, oh, and sir?"

"What is it, Garcia?"

"Please keep me posted."

"Someone on the team will keep you apprised of the situation. I have to go for now, we just pulled up in front of Morgan's," Hotch said hanging up and climbing out of the SUV and rushing to the front door. He had one thing and one thing only on his mind. Find Derek Morgan and find him alive. XXXX

They all get down to Morgan's house and they all go inside and call for Reid.

"NURSERY!" he calls.

They all run up there then hear Reid say, "Don't rush in Clooney is in here and is being very protective at the moment. He growled at me when I came in here before and he's sitting at my feet."

They all come in slowly and Clooney growls.

"Clooney it's okay boy, it's just the team it's fine." He said reaching down and grabbing his collar just in case.

"How is she?" Hotch asks.

"Sleeping at the moment. She screamed for about thirty minutes. She was screaming when I came in. so I don't know how long she was screaming for."

"Poor baby." JJ said.

Clooney lies back down he realizes that the team wasn't going to hurt Christi or Reid.

"Paramedics are out front. Let's get her checked out." Hotch said.

Reid nods and gets up. When he does Clooney gets up and stands right up against his leg.

"Looks like you have a guard dog." Emily laughs.

"Yea." Reid says as he walks out with Clooney right on his heels.

When he gets to the front door he looks at him.

"Clooney sit." He said.

The dog sat down and looked at him.

"Good boy now stay."

He walks out and Clooney sits there watching Reid.

The paramedic comes over and checks Christi over.

"She's fine. Just shaken up but she's fine."

"Okay." He said.

He goes back in the house with her and finds the team getting her playpen all packed up and some clothes and things for her for a while and everything else she is going to need.

"Reid do you want to take her or do you want me to?" JJ asks.

"I can take her." Reid said. "Plus, I'm not sure she'll let me leave her sight," he added.

"That's understandable, you arrived when she was her most frightened and you're a comforting presence," Rossi said.

"Yeah, I just hope I know what I'm doing," Reid said softly.

"You'll do fine, she loves you and she feels safe with you. I'm sure that Morgan would pick you to take care of her if he could," Emily complimented.

"Thanks, Em," he replied blushing.

"You're welcome, Reid. Okay I'll go with you and help you get her all settled in at your place." Emily said.

"Thanks Emily." Reid said gratefully.

"No problem" she smiles.

"Can you take Clooney as well? He probably shouldn't be left here all alone," Hotch adds. Reid nodded and went to collect the dog and his things. XXXX

Meanwhile

Derek is glaring at the guys who abducted him.

"Oh Agent Morgan. Your little girl is going to grow up without her father. You took mine and my little sister's father from us. You killed our father and now your little girl is going to see how it feels to grow up without her father." One of the guys says with a sinister chuckle. Derek could feel the dread forming in the pit of his stomach. He just prayed that Christi was safe. He hadn't heard her since he'd been here, wherever here was, so he assumed that the kidnappers didn't take her.

"Well what do you have to say for yourself?" the guy with the gravelly voice demanded.

"Where's my daughter, where's Christi?" The two men exchanged a look and didn't answer for a moment. They wanted to see how Morgan would react. "I just want to know if she's safe? That's all I want to know," Morgan begged. He hated to beg to the men who'd taken him, but Christi mattered more than anything else in the world. The only other people who mattered even close to the amount that she mattered were his mom, his sisters, and Spencer. "Do whatever you want to me, just please don't hurt my baby girl."

"She's safe. We aren't in the business of physically hurting kids, just hurting them emotionally," gravelly voice answered. Morgan felt some of the tension ease. If they'd left the baby alone and she was still at the house, the team would find her. He knew she'd be well taken care of. Spencer would insist on taking care of her and he couldn't think of anyone else he'd want caring for his baby daughter. He'd recently come to the realization that he was in love with one Spencer Nicholas Reid, but was too afraid to actually say the words out loud.

"Well, that's enough chit chat. Get ready for your video debut, Agent Morgan. The BAU is about to get a video that's going to rock their world," the taller partner growled. As soon as he was done speaking he came at Morgan swinging and clocked him on the side of the head. Derek tried to fight back but that was when he realized his wrists were bound. He realized his feet weren't, though so he kicked out.

"Son of a bitch!" gravelly voice snarled as Derek's feet connected with his shins.

"Damn it, tie his feet," he yelled at his partner. Once Derek's feet were bound, they continued on with the beating. He might have been able to stay conscious, but then they started kicking and he could feel the darkness closing in. The last thing he felt just before he blacked out was a cigarette being jammed against his arm. The last thing he heard was his own agonizing scream. XXXX

Emily and Reid had managed to get Christi settled at Reid's. Emily had just finished changing her and walked back into the living room a much happier baby in her arms when she saw the look on Reid's face.

"What is it, Reid?"

"Garcia just called. There's a video you need to see," he choked out. Placing Christi in her playpen, Emily made her way over to Spencer's desk where his laptop was sitting. The two agents watched in horror as Morgan was beaten, kicked, slapped, then finally burned.

"Oh my gosh, Morgan," Emily breathed barely able to believe what she was seeing. Just then her cell phone rang making her jump. Quickly she reached for it and answered it. XXXX

"Prentiss," she called into the phone.

"Hey, Em, it's Garcia, I've got everyone on a conference call. Did you get the video?"

"Yeah we got it," she answered shakily.

"Put us on speaker so Reid can hear," Hotch instructed.

"You're all on speaker now," Emily said pressing the button and placing the phone between herself and Reid.

"Do we have any idea where the video is being sent from? Do we have anything at all?" Reid asked. He knew he sounded desperate, but for goodness sakes, he was. His boyfriend was missing and there was an innocent baby girl who could very well lose her father.

"So far I haven't had any luck isolating anything from the video, but I'm working as fast as my fingers can fly and as fast as my babies can work," Garcia promised.

"Rossi is staying at Morgan's and will be working with the CSI's. I'll be going through his cases to see if there is anyone holding a grudge against him. Maybe a family member of an unsub he's put away. JJ, I want you to get this out to the media. Ask for any information anyone can possibly remember. Make sure to stress that any little thing could be a lead," Hotch instructed.

"Should I show the v-v-video?" she stuttered.

"No, I'm hoping we don't have to do that," the unit chief answered.

"What about me?" Emily questioned.

"I don't want Reid and the baby alone right now. I'm pretty sure that since they left her alone when they were at the house, the kidnappers don't actually want to hurt her, but I still want two agents with her at all times. I'll have Garcia email you two some of the newer cases that have actually been entered into the computer and you can help go through them to help find who might want Morgan hurt," answered Hotch.

"You got it," Emily agreed.

"Very good, then. Everyone keep in touch and Garcia?"

"Yes?" the tech replied.

"If you get anymore videos or anything else, let us know."

"Of course, sir."

"All right then, everyone get to it," Hotch said hanging up. XXXX

"Normally I wouldn't say this, but I really wish it would be easier to find someone who's got a grudge against Derek," Reid said thoughtfully.

"I know exactly what you mean. It's like searching for a needle in a haystack," she said discouraged.

"Mmm hmm," Reid mumbled. Just then Christi woke up from her nap and began to cry. Picking her up, Reid cradled her in his arms as he reached for the bottle he'd warmed for when she woke up. The baby pushed it away, though and continued to cry.

"Let's see if you need a diaper change," Reid suggested. "Nope, dry as can be."

"Poor thing, I think she realizes something's wrong," Emily commented.

"She probably does. Babies can sense tension and when things in their environment aren't right." The genius continued to pace for a half an hour with a still screaming infant.

"Here, let me take her for a little while," Emily said lifting the crying infant into her arms. Christi stopped crying briefly when she was in Emily's arms, but then they were renewed with increased vigor. Taking Emily's place at the laptop, Reid continued to sift through the hundreds of files while Emily walked the floors with the baby. XXXX

Rubbing his eyes, Hotch decided it was time for a quick mental health break. Walking to the little kitchen in the BAU he filled his mug with coffee before heading back to his office and calling Haley. He needed to hear his wife's voice and hopefully talk to Jack if he wasn't sleeping. Hotch prayed he wasn't, because he desperately needed to hear that little voice. XXXX

"Hello?" came Haley's voice.

"Hey, Hales, it's me."

"Aaron, what's wrong?" Haley wondered.

"Morgan's gone missing. He was taken from his house sometime after he went home last night. It looks like sometime this morning," Hotch explained.

"Oh my gosh, that's awful. Is Christi okay? They didn't take her did they?" Haley cried beginning to panic.

"Thankfully, no they didn't take her. She's safe and sound. Reid and Prentiss are taking care of her."

"That's good, that poor thing. I hope you find him soon and that he's okay. Do you want to talk to Jack?" She had a feeling he did and she couldn't blame him.

"Yes please if he's awake," Hotch begged.

"He's awake, he really doesn't want to take a nap and it's wearing me out," the mother complained slightly.

"Well, I'll see what I can do about that," Hotch offered.

"Okay, just a minute," Haley said putting the phone down and calling for her two-year-old son.

"Jack, its Daddy. He wants to talk to you." Hotch could hear the sound of tiny feet running down the hall.

"Hi, Daddy," his young son cried excitedly.

"Hi there, buddy. Are you being good for your mommy?"

"Yeah, guess what?"

"What Jack?"

"I gotted to watch "Handy Manny" they fixed lots of stuff," Jack explained.

"That sounds like fun, but I think it's time for your nap now, isn't it?" his father prompted.

"No nap, Daddy. Time to pay."

"Jack, it's time for you to take a nap. Did Mommy tell you it's time for a nap?" Hotch asked.

"Yes," Jack answered reluctantly.

"And what have I told you about listening to Mommy?" his father reminded gently.

"I do it," He answered.

"That's right, so are you going to take a nap now for Mommy?" Hotch asked. Jack blew out a frustrated breath, and Hotch could imagine his young son pouting. "Jack?" he prompted.

"Yes, Daddy, I nap."

"Good boy, I love you and I'll see you tonight. Let me talk to your mommy, now, please."

"Okay, Bye Daddy. Mommy!" Jack called. Hotch winced Jack didn't know that he should pull the phone away from his mouth when he called for someone. Maybe they should work on that, Hotch mused.

"Hi again, Aaron," Haley greeted.

"Hey, I have to go, but I think he'll take a nap for you now without any problems."

"Thanks, I love you and I'll see you tonight I hope?"

"I hope so; I'll do my best to be home tonight as long as we find Morgan. If I can't make it home could you maybe bring Jack to see me?" Hotch suggested.

"We'll see how things go. Well I'll let you go so you can get back to work and I can put Jack down."

"I love you Hales," Aaron said softly.

"I love you to, Aaron." Hanging up, Hotch forced himself to get back to work. They had an agent to find. XXXX

Dave sighed; he'd been combing the house with the CSI's and so far nothing. He jumped as his phone rang.

"Rossi," he grumbled into the device.

"Do you have anything yet, Dave?" Hotch asked. The sigh that the older man gave was answer enough.

"Nope, how about you or the others?" Dave asked.

"Prentiss and Reid don't have anything yet. They're having a hard time with Christi. She's crying inconsolably."

"Poor kiddo, she misses her daddy, and she knows something isn't right," Dave commented.

"Yeah, that's exactly right," Hotch replied. "Let me know when you have something."

"Will do," Dave answered hanging up and getting back to searching Morgan's place for some clue. XXXX

"This is Jennifer Jareau, of the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit, BAU. I'm holding this press conference to inform the public that Agent Derek Morgan of the BAU has been taken. If anyone has any information about Agent Morgan's location or the people or persons who took him please call your local law enforcement or the FBI tip line. Please, any little bit of information you have might be the lead we need to find our agent. He has a baby daughter; please help us be able to bring her father back to her. Thank you." Cameras flashed and mics were shoved in the media liaisons face.

"Agent Jareau, this is Cindy Rade for the Quantico Times, do you have a motive or reason why someone would take Agent Morgan?"

"Not at this time," JJ answered.

"Do you have any idea who took him?" called another reporter.

"Not at this time which is why we're asking for the public's help."

"Has there been any contact, phone calls, a ransom note or anything?" tried another reporter.

"I can't answer that at this time as we are currently in an active investigation," JJ explained. Seeing several more mics move forward she held up her hands. "I'm sorry, but no more questions, please. This press conference is over. I'll be back with more information as it becomes available." Stepping back she turned and made her way to Hotch's office to see what he wanted her to do next. XXXX

Meanwhile back at Reid's. Christi was still crying and it was breaking both agents hearts. Reid had taken her back and was walking through the entire apartment trying to console her. He knew it would be better if they both were going through the files, but every time he sat down she cried harder so he stood in front of the computer as much as he could scanning the screen while Emily sat and read through them. He did this until just rocking back and forth wasn't enough and Christi began crying harder once again. Entering his room, Spencer spotted one of Derek's t-shirts on the chair next to the bed. It was an old Chicago PD t-shirt and Reid sometimes borrowed it. Picking it up he brought it to his nose and noticed that it still had Derek's scent. He knew that babies would often relax if they had a familiar scent to cling to. If he was being honest with himself, the scent of Derek on his shirt comforted Spencer as well. Carefully placing Christi on his bed for a moment he slipped the t-shirt on over his clothes. Picking her back up he settled her against his shoulder. He gave a small sad smile when the scent of her daddy calmed her and her sobs quieted significantly.

"There, that's better now, isn't it?" Spencer cooed sweetly. After a moment she was reduced to small sniffles. Spencer on the other hand could feel his emotions rising to the surface. Sinking on to the bed Reid let his guard down and let the tears fall. He did his best not to let the sobs be heard, but it wasn't easy. Christi had finally calmed down and had fallen asleep her long cry fest wearing her out. Placing her on the bed next to him, Spencer let his head fall into his hands and he wept. That's where Emily found him half an hour later.

TBC?

A/n, read and review.


	10. Three Months old part 3

Emily goes right over to Spencer and hugs him and rubs his back to comfort him. Spencer leans into her and sobs. He was terrified that they weren't going to find Derek in time and that he and the team will have to raise Christi but more him than anyone. Derek had told him that he trusted him more with Christi than anyone and that if something had ever happened to him that he wanted him to raise Christi. He had even written it down and put it in his gun safe where it could be found easily. Emily looked over on the other side of Spencer and sees that Christi is sound asleep next to him after her crying fit.

"He's going to be okay Reid. He has Christi and you to fight for. He's going to come home to the two of you. He has you two to fight for." Emily said dropping the hint that she knew about him and Derek as his sobs subsided.

Reid's head shot up when she said that.

"I figured it out. I followed the clues. The way you two looked at each other after Derek found out she had Croup that Monday. Then the way she calms down for you when Derek can't get her to calm down sometimes. Not to mention the little peaks you two give to each other and the smirks when you two look at each other sometimes. The shifting in your seats sometimes when the other is leaning over you. And now with the reaction you gave to the video I figured it all out. You two are dating. But don't worry the secret is safe with me."

"Thanks Emily, I needed to hear you say that and thanks for keeping it safe. We don't want Strauss finding out and going ballistic. I think that Hotch suspects, and possibly Rossi, but I'm not sure. JJ and Garcia may as well. Heck, I wouldn't be surprised if Garcia drug it out of Morgan," Reid chuckled.

"Yeah, me, either," Emily agreed.

"I'm just really worried about the little angel. I mean if she loses Derek she'll be crying 24/7."

"No she won't. Sure she'll cry for a while but after a while she'll calm down and just cry when she needs to cry. And all of us will be there for you and her if and that is a very big if that happens. But let's not talk that way. Derek is a fighter and has two people here to fight for to come home to."

Spencer nods then sighs as he looks over at Christi who was sleeping soundly and gently rubs her dark brown hair covered head. She had her middle and ring fingers on her right hand in her mouth sucking on them as she slept.

"Hey Em, can you go and get her pacifier off of the coffee table please?"

"She's fine Spence. She's sleeping soundly. If you take her fingers out of her mouth she might wake up and scream and right now she needs to sleep."

"You're right. I'm gonna wrap her up in Derek's shirt to help her sleep better." He said as he noticed she was whimpering.

Emily nods and goes to continue to look over all the case files. Spencer pulls off the Chicago PD shirt and gently wraps her up and lays her back down on the bed. He then goes and lays her down in her playpen in his guest room and sets up the baby monitor in the living room helping Emily go over all of Derek's case files.

Meanwhile back at the location where the unsub's had taken Derek.

He groans as he regains consciousness and squints his eyes and shakes his head slightly.

"Glad to see you've woken up Agent Morgan. Your friends are looking for you. The smokin' hot blonde did a press conference. But to bad you're friends won't find you in time. Christi is going to grow up with that fag of a boy toy you have since our little sister is growing up without her father and with us instead." The other unsub said.

"Leave them out of this! They have nothing to do with this! You have a problem with me. _**NOT**_ them!" he hisses at them. It's then he remembers has his pocket knife on him in his back pocket that his dad gave him when he was ten.

The guys leave and Derek shifts a bit and the knife slips out of his pocket and he gets the knife up and he cuts the rope bindings then puts the knife back into his back pocket then sits and waits. He only cut his wrists free but not his ankles as he didn't want to make it so obvious that he cut himself so free.

A few hours later the guys come back and smirks at him.

"Just came back from following your boy toy. He looks so cute with your kid. He was going to Wal-Mart to by formula how sweet. They make such a cute pair, too bad you won't ever see either of them again."

Derek growls and hits the guy square in the jaw. The guy hisses and grabs Derek's right arm and twists it until he hears the bone snap and Derek shout out in pain.

"I FUCKING THOUGHT YOU CHECKED HIM JONATHAN! HE HAS A POCKET KNIFE AND CUT HIMSELF FREE!" one of the guys growls.

When the guy said Jonathan he remembered the case right away.

Jonathan, Michael and Sally Williams. He had to kill their father Craig Williams. He opted for suicide by police officer instead of going to prison. Jonathan had been in Florida attending Florida State University to get his medical degree and he was the oldest child. He was in school at the time when Craig was killed. Mike was in the house with a then 18 month old Sally when Craig did suicide by police officer. That was four years ago to the day.

"Mike we had no choice but to kill your father. He was coming at us with a knife saying he was going to kill us. What he did was suicide by police officer. Not to mention he killed twenty women who looked like your mother."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FUCKING FAGOT! YOU KILLED HIM IN COLD BLOOD!"

Derek shuts up not to provoke him anymore. Both John and Mike were showing the same qualities as their father. He couldn't push their buttons anymore.

"Good now we're leaving for a few days. See you in two days." Mike said as he and John retied his arms and placed them behind his back.

Derek groans in pain as his arm was throbbing.

Meanwhile Garcia had gotten a tip from the FBI tip line.

She smiles and calls Hotch.

"Hotchner." came Hotch's exhausted voice.

"WE GOT A TIP! WE GOT A TIP!" Garcia cheers excitedly.

"I'll call Prentiss and Reid." he said then continues on to add, "Get up to the bullpen and bring your laptop up there."

"Yes, sir." She said as they hung up.

Five minutes later everyone but Prentiss and Reid were in the bullpen but they were on speaker phone.

"Tell us what you have Garcia."

"Okay two of Derek's neighbors called. It was the married couple who lives to his left. They were out for their morning jog together they were just coming home from their jog. Around seven is when they saw a white van parked out front. They saw two guys dressed in black coming out of the house carrying Derek. They weren't sure on what to do until they saw JJ's press conference. They're sorry they didn't call earlier. They didn't get a look at the plate and all they were able to tell us about the van is that it's white. Like those type of vans you see in the movies where someone gets kidnapped where it has the double doors in the back."

"Did they get a good look at them?" Rossi questioned.

"No, all they could tell was that they were wearing black and that one was about 6'1" and the other one was about 5'9". The only other thing they remember is that one of them had a really gravelly voice, like he'd smoked a pack a day for 20 years," the tech finished.

"Do they recall what they said?" Reid asked.

"Something about him paying for taking their father away from them and their little sister," Garcia answered. Just then the tip line rang.

"Put it on speaker," Hotch told the tech.

"Yes, sir," Garcia said as she did what she was told. JJ joined her so she could take the call. As the media liaison that was part of her job. She wrote down anything the caller said.

"FBI tip line, this is Agent Garcia, what is your tip?"

"Um, yes, this is Lizabeth Kane, I just called about the missing FBI agent a few minutes ago. Well I just remembered something else about the kidnappers."

"Ma'am, this is Agent Jareau, I'm writing down what you say, so please be as specific as possible."

"I will, the only other thing I remember is that the one with the gravelly voice was wearing a Florida State University baseball cap."

"Is that all you can remember?" Garcia confirmed.

"Yes it is, I hope he's found safely. My husband Matt and I are praying for him and his family," she added.

"Thank you, please call us if you remember anything else," JJ said. The two women hung up and Garcia turned her attention back to the team. Reid was furiously typing on the laptop. He was pretty sure he remembered which case this was, but he didn't want to have any doubt in his mind. There was way too much riding on this case.

"What have you got, Reid?" Hotch asked.

"Hold on a sec," Reid answered distractedly as he scanned the screen. "Ah ha!" he cried. "I know who the two unsubs are. Mike and Jonathan Williams. We had to kill their father Craig a couple of years ago when he came at us with a knife. He'd killed 20 women who looked like the three kids mother. She'd been killed by a drunk driver who could have been her twin just after the little girl was born," Reid summarized.

"Do we have a current address on either one of them?" Hotch asks.

Reid goes back to typing furiously. He was searching for anything on Mike and John. He knew they had to get something in order to find Derek.

"It's about three hours from where Derek lives. It's in that warehouse district. I guess they're living at Craig's warehouse."

"Give us an address Reid."

Reid reads off the address.

"Okay Prentiss, Reid stay there with Christi. We'll head over there and call you as soon as we have Derek. You can meet up with us once we get him to the hospital and checked out."

"I'm coming with you Hotch." Reid said.

"Absolutely not Reid, you're to emotionally involved in this case. I have no problem with it, but your emotional involvement could compromise the rescue," Hotch said, inconspicuously telling Reid that he knew.

Reid sighs and says, "Okay."

"Good. We'll call you once we have him."

They hung up and got back to work.

Garcia looks over at Hotch.

"Sir, I'd like to go over there with Reid. You could use Emily. And besides I want to see my goddaughter."

"Okay go ahead. Send Emily over to the warehouse and tell her to wait for us if we're not there by the time she gets there."

"Yes, sir." Garcia said gathering her laptop among other important essentials then heading over to Reid's.

Emily gets the door as Reid was feeding Christi her bottle.

"Hey Garcia."

"Hey Em. Hotch said to go over to the warehouse and if the rest of the team isn't there wait for them to get there."

"Okay."

Emily leaves.

"So how is your and Derek's relationship going?" she asks sitting next to Reid and gently rubbing the top of Christi's head.

"You forced it out of Derek I'm guessing?"

"Yea I did. Now I want to hear it from you."

"We're going good. Taking it really slow but it's going good. I'm really happy."

"Good. Now how is my goddaughter?"

"Wants Derek. So besides you, Emily and Hotch who else knows?"

"No one else. JJ and Rossi suspect but that's it. But Chief Strauss knows nothing. She's completely oblivious."

Spencer nods and sighs and looks down at Christi who just looks up at him with soft brown eyes. He smiles and feels his her melt at the sight. He just hoped that this would be a regular thing and become permanent one day. He wanted to be in Christi's life for good and help Derek raise her as another parent.

"He's going to be fine. He's strong." Garcia said.

"I know, I'm just scared."

"It's okay to be scared baby cakes. Here let me take her. You go and lay down and try and get some sleep. You look both emotionally and physically drained. I'll take care of her."

"You sure Penny?"

"Of course." She said taking Christi to burp her.

He nods and goes to lay down and try and get some sleep. XXXX

"Okay, we go on my count," Hotch calls into his mic on the comlink.

"Everyone be careful, these guys are most likely armed and dangerous," Rossi cautions. The others acknowledge Rossi's words and wait for Hotch to give the signal.

"One... two... three!" he calls. Rossi moves in and breaks down the door.

"FBI!" he yells as he storms the warehouse. The rest of the team follows his lead.

"Clear!" JJ called as she walked into one of the rooms.

"Here as well," Emily replied.

"Same here," Rossi said.

"Yeah, here to," Hotch growled. They finally all met in the last room and were very discouraged. They hadn't found Derek or the kidnappers.

"Now what, Hotch?" Emily questioned.

"We go back to the BAU and keep searching, he has to be hear somewhere," he answered.

"I'll call Pen," JJ offered as they filed out of the warehouse and back to the SUV. XXXX

"Garcia," answered the tech softly. Christi was sitting in her bouncy seat next to the desk where Garcia was working and she was almost asleep or at the very least just being quiet.

"We didn't find him," came JJ's discouraged voice.

"Did you find anything?" Garcia asked.

"No, no kidnappers, nothing. We're heading back to the BAU to see what else we can find." Just then Garcia's computer beeped indicating she was getting an email. While she still had JJ on the phone she clicked on it and gasped.

"Oh my," she murmured.

"What is it, Garcia?" questioned the media liaison.

"It's another video, I'm sending it to all of your phones," answered the tech.

"You should wake up Reid," JJ told her. Sighing reluctantly Garcia nodded she really didn't want to wake him, but she knew she had to. Five minutes later everyone was connected with Garcia and Reid and were about to watch the video.

"Hold on just a second, I'm going to move Christi into the guest room. She shouldn't see or hear this," Reid said picking up the baby who was playing with a stuffed pig and carrying her into the guest room and placing her in the playpen.

"I'll be back in just a minute, sweetie," he said kissing her forehead before walking back out into the living room.

"Okay, let's do this," he said trying to strengthen his resolve. Simultaneously Garcia and JJ started the video for everyone to see. XXXX

Meanwhile in an unknown location. Derek was unconscious and bound. His arm was throbbing and all the kicks and hits he'd sustained weren't helping. His breathing was labored and he was pretty sure that at least one of his ribs was cracked if not broken. A hard blow to his face brought him back to consciousness.

"Good, you're awake. It's time to send the BAU another video. Are you ready for it?" Mike taunted as he set up the camera. Derek was confused, had two days gone by already. He didn't think so. It was as if Jonathan could read his mind, because he spoke up, answering his question.

"We figured we'd give the BAU one more video before we leave you here all alone for two days. If you don't die from your injuries and from lack of food and water, we will make you wish you'd died by the time we're done with you. Then just when you think we're going to let you live, guess again," Jonathan whispered.

"We'll kill you," Mike finished. "Now smile and, say hello. You're on candid camera," he said shoving the camera in Derek's face. Derek didn't respond, just glared daggers at both men. Once the camera was set up the two men began hitting, kicking, and punching every inch of Derek's battered body. Grabbing a crow bar, Jonathan swung and connected solidly with Derek's stomach around his ribcage. Crying out in pain, he tried to curl in on himself. He started coughing and was alarmed but not surprised when he coughed up blood.

"Now here comes the fun part," Jonathan growled in his gravelly voice. Smiling an evil smile he grabbed the tazer and began tazing Derek. His body jerked and he cried out in pain.

"Damn it, shut him up!" Mike yelled.

"Any last words before I shut you up?" Jonathan whispered. Derek knew this might be his only chance to tell the team anything.

"I l-l-love you, Spencer. I'm sorry I didn't get to tell you before now. Take care of Christi please. As for the rest of you, you've been the best friends a guy could ever ask for. Stay together and take care of each other. Hotch, keep the assembly line going. Christi, baby girl, Daddy loves you so much. I'm s-s-so sorry I won't be there to watch you grow up. I know the team and especially Spencer will take good care of you and make sure you grow up right. Love you so much. Goodbye Hotch, Em, Rossi, JJ, Garcia, Spencer and Christi. I love you all," exhausted and in severe pain, Morgan sank back into the chair and tried to breathe through the pain.

"Okay, now you can shut him up," Mike ordered. Reaching out Jonathan brought the crow bar down on the back of Derek's head knocking him unconscious.

"Burn you son of a bitch," Jonathan snarled as Mike grabbed a freshly lit cigarette and placed it on Derek's arms delighting in the jerking Derek's unconscious forum did especially when the burning object touched his broken arm.

"Night, night, sleep tight," Mike called in a sing-song voice as he switched off the camera and the two men left the room this time not planning on returning for two days. XXXX

The moment the screen went black Reid jumped up and fled. Running into the guest room he picked up Christi and buried his face in her hair. Collapsing to the floor beside the playpen he began rocking himself back and forth as he sobbed. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. The rest of the team was just as shaken. The three women were crying openly and both Rossi and Hotch had their fists clenched and it was plane to see that they were angry and scared.

"I thought they were together, but I wasn't sure," JJ said softly.

"Yeah, I thought so," Rossi commented. Emily was frowning she was playing Morgan's words on a loop in her head. There was something about them that didn't make sense to her. All of a sudden it clicked and she snapped her fingers.

"What is it, Em?" JJ asked noticing her friends expression.

"It's something Morgan said. I don't understand what he means."

"What did he say?" Rossi wondered.

"He told Hotch to keep the assembly line going," Emily replied.

"I have no idea what that means either. Do you have any idea, Reid?" Hotch asked unaware that Reid had left the room.

"Um, he's not in here right now. He fled to the guest room once the video ended," Garcia informed the group.

"If we lose Morgan, it's a good possibility that we'll lose him to," Rossi commented.

"I think as long as Christi's in the picture, we'll be able to keep him from falling completely apart," Emily added.

"I sure hope so," JJ said quietly.

"Well, we need to continue working on this. Everyone keep thinking about what he said and see if it strikes anything in your memory. Garcia, dig through these guys entire history. Find out everything. I want to know what they had for breakfast when they were nine and everything in-between," Hotch instructed.

"I'm on it, sir."

"Everyone else, keep doing what your doing." Everyone nodded and disconnected the call. Heaving a sad sigh Penelope went to check on her broken hearted best friend.

TBC?

A/n, so what do you think Morgan meant? Wanna know, read and review.


	11. Three Months old part 4

A few hours had gone by and Emily had replaced Garcia once again. Reid and Christi were both sleeping. Emily had threatened to withhold Reid's coffee if he didn't try and sleep.

"You'll not do Christi, Derek, or yourself any good if you collapse from exhaustion. You need to sleep."

"But I can't sleep. There's too much going on right now," the genius protested.

"Spencer Nicholas Reid, if you don't march yourself into your bedroom and lie down I'm taking away your coffee for a week," the female agent swore. Reid's eyes widened, he knew she meant what she said.

"Okay, fine, but I'm moving the playpen into my room. I can't stand to have out of my sight," Reid answered.

"That's totally understandable. I'll hold her while you move it then you two can take a nap," Emily said taking the infant into her arms. Ten minutes later both Reid and Christi were down for the count and Emily was at the laptop trying to dig up anything she could on the unsub's. XXXX

Emily could feel her eyes growing heavy and she glanced at her watch it was 10:30. She knew none of them would really sleep until Morgan was found, but she figured a cat nap wouldn't hurt. She decided to sleep in the living room so she'd be close to the laptop and the phone so if the team contacted her it wouldn't wake Reid or the baby. Her eyes had just slid closed when she heard a loud crash and the sound of shattering glass. Jumping to her feet, she grabbed her gun and rushed down the hall. She could hear squealing tires as the car drove away. Spencer came rushing out of his room and Emily could hear Christi screaming from the playpen.

"Emily?" he whispered harshly.

"i'm going to check it out. You go back in your bedroom with Christi. I have my gun on me, you don't. I'm more protected right now," she hissed when she saw his mouth open preparing to argue. Reluctantly he nodded and crept back to his room closing the door almost all the way behind him. The instant the three-month-old saw him she lifted her arms, tears still falling. Carefully he picked her up and began rubbing her back trying to comfort her. Emily reached where she'd heard the shattering glass and saw that the window in the guest room had been shattered. She sent up a silent prayer that Reid had moved the baby into his room because the playpen had been directly in front of the window and now that spot was littered with glass, and a rock, Emily noted. Carefully mindful of the shards of glass she made her way over to the rock. When she got closer she saw there was a note taped to it. Her heart began racing when she read it.

"Spencer?" she called urgently into the hall. He was in the room and by her side instantly. It was rare that she called him anything other than Reid so she had his attention.

"What is it?"

"Read this," Emily said pointing at the note taped to the rock. She hadn't moved it because of the chance of finding fingerprints. The male agent felt his heart jump into his throat at the words he read. "Dr. Reid, you and Christi looked like such a cute little family buying formula at Wal-mart. At least she'll be in good hands, not, a fag doesn't have good hands. Watch your back."

"We have to call it in and I think they'll move you and Christi to a safe house," Emily said.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Let's go to the living room and call the team and the police and they can help us figure out what to do from there," Reid suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Emily agreed.

TBC?


	12. Three Months old part 5

Two days. Two very long, gurgling, mind numbing, sleepless days. That's how long Derek Anthony Morgan had been missing and how long Garcia had been looking through both Derek's work computer and personal computers for something that just might lead them to him. She had found on his personal computer so far that he had already been looking into schools for Christi. All of them the most prestigious schools in the area the grades starting from Pre-K until twelfth grade. She wondered how he could afford to send her there on a government pay check. So she went and looked into his financial records and sees that he has large trust fund in his name with enough money in there for Christi to go to any of those schools. She put that aside for the time being. She saw that he had a few old case files on his computer. She finds the Craig Williams case and she opens it and discovers that he had multiple factories in the area. The light bulb finally went off in her head about the comment he made on the last video. She squeals and calls Hotch right away.

"HOTCH! I GOT IT! I GOT IT!" she squeals with delight.

"Talk to me Garcia."

"Craig had multiple factories in the area! That's what Derek meant by 'keep the assembly line going'! I'm sending you all of the addresses now. And while I was looking I found out that Derek has a huge trust fund. But I'll tell you more later! Go find our Derek and bring him home. I have to go and take care of Christi who's screaming. I don't want her waking Reid up."

"Thanks Garcia." He said disconnecting the call.

Meanwhile with Derek in the factory.

He had been going in and out of consciousness for the last two days. He had given up on calling for help. He was just waiting for either Mike and John to come back and finish him off or for his internal organs to shut down. He just hated the fact that he wasn't going to see his little girl grow up, threaten and interrogate every boy she brought home then have Garcia run him through every data base known to man then do an extensive background check on him. He lifts his head up when he hears the doors fly open.

"FBI!" he hears Hotch announce. Then he starts to hear the team clear each room until the door of the room he was in flies open. He groans as the light floods the room.

"I FOUND HIM!" he hears JJ yell.

She runs over to him and looks at him.

"Derek, Derek, can you hear me?"

He nods weakly.

"okay good. We're gonna get you some help."

"Ch-Ch-Christi?"

"Garcia and Reid have her and she's fine. She just misses you. They're both safe. We had to move them to a safe house until we found you."

"Mike, John. Coming. Back." He says with extremely labored breaths."

"We'll get them. Right now we need to get you to the hospital."

He nods as the rest of the team rushes and runs over to them with the paramedics right behind them. Hotch had Garcia on the phone and put it on speaker.

"Derek, baby cakes hang in there. You're gonna be okay!" Garcia said as she held Christi.

Christi squeals and giggles and Derek looks over at Hotch.

"She's fine Derek. She's perfectly fine." Hotch said.

Derek nods and groans and winces in pain as the paramedics start to connect IV lines into his arm to get fluids into him.

"Reid." Hotch said.

"Yes, sir." Reid said.

"He's being taken to GW Memorial."

"Okay we'll meet you there."

"Just sit tight until we know what's going on with Derek. We'll keep you filled in."

"okay."

"Hang in there Reid. You too Garcia."

"We will."

~4 ½ hours later~

Derek was in the ICU in a medical induced coma. They had to take him into surgery as he had a lot of internal bleeding and a collapsed lung. Reid and Christi were with him at the moment. Christi was sleeping soundly on Derek's chest. Reid had gotten the okay from Derek's doctor. He just had to watch her like a hawk to make sure she didn't pull at any of the wires or tubes or anything that was helping Derek.

"Christi's missed you bad Der. She's had to be wrapped up in one of your shirts to be happy. Love you Derek. You need to get better if not for me but Christi."

Spencer stayed there for a while longer until Emily came to relive him as few hours later.

"Spence, go home and get some sleep. You and Christi need a solid good nights sleep."

"I'm staying here." The Las Vegas native said.

"No you are not Spencer Nicholas Reid or I'll take your coffee away for two weeks."

Spencer sighs and picks up Christi and holds her close to him and goes back to the safe house and goes and lies Christi down in the playpen and then he lies down in bed and before he knows it he out for the count.


	13. Four Months old part 1

It was now a month later and Derek was finally being released. He'd been kept in the medically induced coma for two weeks to help his body heal. Once he was brought out of it, he was kept in the hospital for another two weeks to ensure he was healthy enough to go home. Spencer and Christi had been able to move back into Reid's place the day after Morgan had been found. Mike and Jon had gone back to the factory and realized Morgan had been found. Realizing that they fled and tried to leave the state but the cops caught them and arrested them.

"How does it feel to be going home?" Spencer asked as he pushed the wheelchair that Derek was riding in. Derek was holding a wide-awake and smiling Christi.

"Wonderful, I've missed my house, and I've missed the two of you. We need to talk when we get home, though."

"Uh... okay," Spencer said, a worried look crossing his face.

"No, don't worry, it's nothing bad, just an idea that's been running through my head," Derek assured. Spencer nodded but gnawed on his bottom lip the entire way home. What in the world could Derek want to talk to him about. XXXX

"She finally asleep?" Derek asked from his place on the couch. Even though he was home, lifting Christi still wasn't recommended for a couple more weeks.

"Yeah, she didn't want to go down, but finally she gave in," Spencer said stretching his aching muscles and settling next to Derek. "So you said we need to talk?" he asked twisting his fingers nervously.

"Hey, I said it's nothing bad, and I meant it," Derek said, taking Spencer's hand into his.

"Okay, so what is it?" Spencer wondered.

"Well, it's two things, actually. One, this experience has made me realize that just writing down that I want you to be Christi's legal guardian if something happens to me isn't enough. I've contacted my lawyer and he's drawing up the papers to have you adopt her. I want you to help raise her. This brings me to the second thing, will you move in with me and Christi, Spencer?" Derek asked anxiously. Spencer stared wide-eyed at his boyfriend. "Spence, say something. Please?" Derek begged.

"You want me to adopt Christi and move in with you and her?" Spencer repeated.

"Yes," Derek said his voice shaking. Sitting for another minute Spencer smiled.

"Yes, I'll adopt Christi and move in with you and her," he said finally.

"You will?" Derek confirmed a matching smile crossing his face.

"Yes, I will," Spencer answered leaning forward and kissing Derek longingly. XXXX

It was now a week later and Derek was back at work and the team had just moved Spencer into Derek's house.

"How in the world do you have so much stuff?" Emily asked.

"I don't know, I just do," Reid said.

"Here's the last box," Hotch said as he walked into the house.

"Thanks for your help, guys," Derek thanked them.

"Hey, don't worry about it, that's what friends are for," Rossi said.

"Yeah, and this friend is taking her goddaughter so you two can have a night to yourselves," Garcia said with a wink as she picked up the baby and her diaper bag.

"I'll help you put the car seat in your car," Reid offered a blush staining his cheeks at what Garcia wasn't saying about the night he and Derek would be having.

"Thanks, just grab the car seat, I have the base, remember?" Garcia reminded.

"Yes, I do," Spencer said as he grabbed the car seat and followed her out into the yard. Everyone else followed suit.

"Bye, Morgan, Reid, see you Monday," JJ said with a wave. They both waved goodbye. Once they had said goodbye to Christi they made their way back into the house and stared at all the boxes sitting in the living room.

"These can wait until tomorrow," Spencer said moving in and kissing Derek deeply.

"Mmm, love you, Spence," Derek murmured into the kiss.

"Love you to, Der," Spencer responded. As they were talking Derek began to pull Spencer's shirt up so he could get it off. Happily Spencer lifted his arms and helped Derek get the shirt over his head. Repeating Derek's actions, Spencer removed Derek's shirt as well. Hands and mouths traveled across heated skin. Both men moaned as pleasure zones were discovered and new ones were created. Before either of them realized it they were in Derek's bedroom and they were both stripped down to their boxers. Simultaneously they both stopped and stared at each other. They'd made out, but they hadn't ever taken their relationship to that next level.

"Are you sure about this?" Spencer checked. He'd been with other men, but he was pretty sure Derek hadn't.

"Yeah, I am," Derek answered his throat dry. Spencer could tell he was nervous.

"It's normal to be nervous," Spencer assured him.

"It is?" Derek asked.

"Of course it is, just trust me, I'll never hurt you," he swore.

"I do trust you, and I know you'd never hurt me," Derek said.

"Okay, lie on your side and get comfortable. I'm going to prepare you. I'll warn you, this will hurt at first, but just keep breathing and relax and the pain well ease, okay?" Derek nodded as he settled on the bed. Grabbing a pillow, Spencer slid it under the older mans hips. Then he grabbed the lube and after covering his fingers in it, he began preparing his lover. A hiss of pain escaped Derek's lips as the first finger tried to slide into his tight channel.

"Hurts," he gasped out.

"I know it does, just relax and let me in. Let me in, babe," Spencer coaxed. Slowly Derek relaxed and Spencer's finger was able to slide in easily. Once he'd stretched him as much as he could with one finger, Spencer added another. Derek didn't seem to have as much trouble accepting that finger as he did the first one. Finally Spencer slid a third finger in. Curling them he smiled when he brushed Derek's prostate.  
"Fuck! Holy shit, what was that?" Derek cried as he jerked off the bed.

"That's your prostate, you like that?" Spencer whispered huskily as he pressed against the bundle of nerves once again.

"Y-y-yes, oh god, yes. More, please, baby," Derek whimpered. He was thrusting back on Spencer's fingers.

"Okay, but you need to remember what I said before. Do you remember?" Spencer asked as he pulled his fingers out and put on a condom and covered his hard member liberally with lube.

"Breathe and relax," Derek recited dutifully.

"That's exactly right," Spencer whispered in his ear as he nipped it gently while teasing the tip of his cock against Derek's entrance. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, please, Spencer. I need you inside me."

"Okay, relax and let me in," Spencer crooned as he pushed forward and slowly slid into Derek's awaiting body. Once he was completely in he waited to give Derek a chance to adjust to him. Derek could feel the burn and it brought tears to his eyes. After a moment, though it subsided and all he could feel was the pleasure. He shifted his hips, giving Spencer a silent hint. Slowly the genius pulled almost all the way out then pushed back in. He continued this pace until Derek spoke up. "Harder, faster, please."

"Okay, if that's what you want, that's what you get," Spencer said speeding up his thrusts. The contrast between pale and Dark skin fascinated Spencer. They fit together so well and he loved it.

"Oh feels so good," Derek panted.

"MM, yeah, it does," Spencer agreed. Derek was meeting him thrust for thrust and he knew that neither of them would last long. As if to prove his point, Derek spoke.

"Spence, I'm gonna…" he broke off, but the genius knew what he was saying.

"I know, I am to. Come for me, Derek," Spencer said as he felt himself going over the edge.

"Fuck! Spencer! I'm coming, fuck yessssss!"

"Derek! Derek! Oh fuck yes, Deeeeeeerek!" Spencer shouted as he came as well.

"Wow," Derek mumbled still in a slight haze. A low chuckle resonated from Spencer's chest.

"So, should I assume you enjoyed yourself?" Spencer teased.

"Yes, you should," Derek said turning and pushing Spencer on his back and kissing him soundly.

"I'm glad to hear it," Spencer said with a smile.

"What do you say, I take a turn riding you?" Derek questioned wiggling his eyebrows. Spencer nodded with lust shining in his eyes.

"I'd like that very much."

TBC?

A/n, hoped you enjoyed the smut! Please read and review!


	14. Four Months old part 2

It's Monday morning now and Derek and Reid are walking into the bullpen with grins on. They had just dropped Christi off with Nicky and were now heading to work. Derek was walking kinda funny. Reid took notice and couldn't help but chuckle. They get there and Emily and JJ noticed and they both burst out laughing at Derek walking kinda funny.

"Have a nice weekend boys?" JJ asks through her laughter leaning on her desk for support.

"Very nice weekend thanks for asking." Reid says with a smile going over to his desk.

"Yea we had a good weekend." Derek says sitting down at his desk then wincing a bit.

"Yea we can tell by the way you just winced as you sat down and by the way you're walking." Emily says still giggling as Hotch and Rossi come up as they come out of Strauss's office from a meeting.

"Okay girls stop teasing them." Rossi says.

"Oh okay! But you haven't seen the way Derek is walking and he winced when he sat down!" Emily giggles making both Derek and Reid go bright red as fully cooked lobsters in the face then she goes on to add, "So that's why we're teasing them. They're lucky we don't call Garcia and tell her!"

"TOO LATE! I was spying on them with the security cameras and I saw." She squeals as she came running in.

Derek groans and puts his face in his hands. Of course Garcia would be watching!, Derek thought.

"Baby cakes, there is nothing to be embarrassed about! Now how is my gorgeous little goddaughter?"

"She's doing good. Babbling all the time that's how we know she's up and wants out of her crib she starts babbling." Reid says.

"How cute!" she gushes.

"okay people we can socialize later. Lets get to work. We have no new cases so lets work on paper work."

Everyone nods and gets to work.


	15. Six Months Old

Two months have past now and Christi is now six months old and teething. She's up most of the night whining and crying about her gums hurting her. Derek and Reid take turns staying up with her and giving her the numbing medication. They both walk into the bullpen tired and sleep deprived. Derek hadn't been this tried since he first brought Christi home and she was up every two hours. Right now Derek was pacing around the BAU on his lunch break trying to sooth her. Everyone else had gone down to the diner down the street for lunch and Emily was bringing him something back to eat as he and Reid stayed behind.

"I feel so bad for her." Reid said.

"I know so do I. I hate seeing her in all of this pain." Derek says.

"We can give her more numbing medication now its been three hours." Reid said.

Derek nods as he goes over to Spencer and he gets Christi to open her mouth so that Reid can apply the numbing medication.

Once Spencer does that a few moments later Christi's sobs subsided to whimpers.

"That's a girl. I'm so sorry you have to go through this sweetie. I'm so sorry." Derek says gently bouncing her.

"She's asleep," Reid whispered in Derek's ear. Breathing a sigh of relief, Derek sank into his desk chair.

"I'll wait a few minutes before I take her back to the daycare. I want to make sure she's down for the count before I try and hand her off. If not," he broke off.

"She'll cry," Spencer finished.

Just then the rest of the team could be heard coming down the hall. Reid quickly ran to meet them.

"Shh, Der finally got her to sleep. Please don't wake her," he begged. Nodding in understanding they made there way into the bullpen.

"I got you a BLT," Emily whispered handing it to Derek.

"Thanks," he whispered giving her an exhausted smile.

"I got you a roast beef sandwich with extra tomatoes," JJ said handing Reid his sandwich.

"Poor thing," Garcia cooed gently rubbing Christi's cheek. She shifted in her sleep, but, thankfully didn't wake it.

"I know, i'm not sure how much more of this we can take," Spencer said softly.

"It gets better, I promise," Hotch told them.

"It does?" Derek questioned hopefully.

"It might not seem like it, now, but yes, it does. Haley and I survived Jack teething, and you'll survive it to," the unit chief encouraged. He ate his lunch with one hand while holding his sleeping six-month-old with the other one.

"I'm gonna take her back to the daycare," Derek said standing up.

"Okay, bye, Christi, love you, angel," Reid said kissing her forehead before letting Derek take her back to the daycare for the afternoon.

TBC?

A/n, please read and review. Also, please go and vote for this cause. More information can be found on Daisyangels profile.

Vote for the 2011 NFB Youth Slam  
on the Pepsi Refresh Project

Thank you to all who have voted daily in August and who told all of their family and friends about our opportunity to win a grant of $250,000 from the Pepsi Refresh project. Because of your hard work, the 2011 Youth Slam is still in the running to win the grant in September. Help make the 2011 Youth Slam a reality by continuing to vote daily throughout September! Please vote using all three methods: 1) text 101913 to 73774, and use both options available through clicking the vote button on _**www. refresheverything .com/ nfbyouthslam**_ by 2) signing in directly with Pepsi and 3) logging in with Facebook. For more information about previous iterations of the NFB Youth Slam, please visit _**www. Blindscience .org/ ncbys/ Youth_**_. For those of you encountering difficulty with the site, please see _**the detailed instructions for online voting for further assistance.**_ _**Sign up now to receive daily e-mails**_ reminding you to vote.


	16. Seven Months old part 1

A very nervous Spencer sat in the courthouse outside one of its many court rooms. Derek and a seven-month-old Christi were sitting next to him. He was twisting his fingers in his lap and biting on his bottom lip.

"Is everything okay, babe?" Derek called.

"Oh, uh, yeah, of course it is," Spencer replied.

"You don't sound to convincing, Spence," he answered. Just then Christi tossed her toy at him and gave him a smile.

"You agree with your daddy, huh, kiddo?" Spencer questioned. Christi just babbled at him causing him to smile. The smile faded and his frown reappeared.

"C'mon, what gives? What's really bothering you?" Derek coaxed.

"What if they don't allow me to adopt her? What if they say our request is denied? I mean I love her like she's my own and whether she's legally mine or not, that won't change, but…" the genius broke off unsure how to say the next part.

"But what?" Derek asked gently. Reaching out he took his boyfriend's hand into his.

"But the adoption means we're a real family. I've never had a real family and I'm afraid they'll take the one I have away from me."

"Hey, look at me, Spence," Derek requested placing a finger under the other man's chin and tilting it up. Finally their eyes met. "Regardless of whether you legally adopt Christi, we're still a real family. As for not having a real family, you have a real family. Christi and I are your family. Plus the team is family, you know that." Spencer nodded he knew Derek was right.

"Yeah, I know you're right, I'm just nervous," Spencer admitted.

"That's normal, trust me, but you have nothing to worry about. This is just a formality. We just have to sign the papers then the judge will declare you her father. It's that simple," Derek promised. Just then the door to the court room opened.

"Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid?" called the lawyer. Slowly the two men stood up and headed for the door. A smile crossed Reid's face when Christi reached out for him from her place in Derek's arms.

"Come here, angel," he said taking her and letting her snuggle into his shoulder.

"See, she loves you no matter what," Derek said as they entered the court room. XXXX

"You're here in the matter of the adoption of Christina Lynn Morgan, is that correct?" the judge confirms.

"Yes, Your Honor," Reid answers.

"I've been reviewing the papers, and I see no reason to prohibit this adoption. I just need to ask you both a couple of questions."

"Go ahead, Your Honor," Derek said.

"Spencer, do you agree to adopt and care for Christina as if she were your own?"

"Yes, Your Honor."

"And Derek, do you agree with this arrangement?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Very good, then, I hereby declare the minor child Christina Lynn Morgan now adopted by Spencer Nicholas Reid. If the two of you would please step up and sign these papers," she instructs. As they are signing the papers Christi reaches out for the judges robe.

"No no, sweetie. That's not a toy," Spencer corrects.

"She's fine, she's quite a beautiful child," the judge compliments.

"Thank you," Derek says beaming. "Your Honor, there's one more thing I'd like to discuss," he says catching Spencer off guard.

"D-d-Derek?" he stammers. Reflexively he tightened his grip on Christi.

"Relax, it's a good thing," Derek soothes.

Turning back to the judge, he says, "What paper work needs to be done to have her name legally changed?"

"I have the form right here. If you tell me what you want her name to be legally changed to I'll fill it out and will file it along with the adoption papers," the judge explains.

"Okay, I want her name to be Christina Lynn Reid-Morgan," Derek replied giving Spencer a loving smile. Spencer could feel tears of joy and pride welling up in his eyes.

"I can do that, well then. If there is nothing further you wish to discuss I hereby declare Spencer Nicholas Reid the adopted father of Christina Lynn Reid-Morgan. I hope the three of you are very happy."

"Thank you, we are," Spencer said as he kisses Christi then Derek before taking Derek's hand and walking out of the court room, for the first time feeling like part of a family.

TBC?

A/n, Please read and review! Thanks for all the reviews.


	17. Seven Months old part 2

It's been a few weeks now and Derek had noticed that Christi had been eating more than usual and she also had a lot more wet diapers than usual and it was starting to worry him. She was also drinking a lot more. Derek wasn't sure on what the matter with Christi so he took her to the doctors and he was sitting in the waiting room with a sleeping Christi on his lap. He was waiting for them to get called back into one of the exam rooms. Her name gets called back and he gently picks her up and carries her back.

He sits in one of the chairs as Christi wakes up and whimpers. He reaches into her diaper bag and gets her a bottle with apple juice in it and hands it to her. She immediately starts sucking down the bottle quickly as her doctor, Dr. Jasmine Pucket entered the room.

"Hey Derek. How is this little darlin' doing?"

"She's been eating a lot more, drinking excessively and having a lot more wet diapers than normal. It's worrying me." Derek said.

"Okay, I'm going to need to draw some blood and then send it to the lab and get it tested to see what's the matter and if my suspicions are proven correct. I don't want to say anything right now in case I'm wrong and I don't want to worry you or Dr. Reid."

Derek nods then the nurse comes in.

"Dr. Pucket, we did run the blood sugar count on Christi and it's higher than it should be."

"Okay run the normal diabetes test to see if it's type one or two."

"Yes, ma'am." She said then left.

"So she could have diabetes?"

"It seems like that. If she has type one she's going to need insulin shots daily. If its type two she won't need them daily."

"How often daily?"

"You'll need to check it a few times a day. Once after she wakes up, once after she eats breakfast. Then before you give her a snack then after it. Then before dinner and then after dinner and then whenever you want. But don't worry until then. Just wait until we get the test results back and then we can talk more about this." She said.

Derek nods and sighs as he gently burps Christi then she falls right asleep on his shoulder.

"has she been sleeping more than usual as well?"

"yes she has now that you mention it."

"Okay. So I'll call you as soon as we know the test results."

"Okay. Thanks Dr. Pucket."

"No problem Agent Morgan." She said.

Derek went and paid the co-pay then headed back to the BAU. When he got there he walked into the bullpen with Christi in his arms.

"So how is our little Christi?" Reid asks anxiously.

"Dr. Pucket says she might have diabetes but isn't sure yet."

"Oh poor baby!" Garcia gasps.

"Yeah." Derek says.

"We'll be praying that she doesn't, but if she does, we'll help you deal with it," Emily told the two anxious parents.

"Thanks, girl," Derek said hugging her.

"No problem, that's what friends are for," she said returning the hug. XXXX

Later that night Derek and Spencer were sitting in the living room watching TV while Christi played with some of her toys.

"What if she does have Diabetes, what exactly does that mean?" Spencer wondered.

"I thought you knew everything there was to know about everything," Derek teased.

"Not about this," Spencer replied blushing.

"I'm just teasing, pretty boy. If she has type one, she'll need to have insulin shots daily and we'll have to check her blood sugar multiple times a day. If she has type two she won't need insulin."

"I know that type one is more common in kids," Spencer put in.

"I've heard that to, but we can't just assume the worst. We have to wait until we get the results," Derek said rationally. Spencer nodded even though he wasn't sure he'd be able to stop worrying. He knew Derek wouldn't be able to either. XXXX

The ringing of the phone stopped the guys and Christi from getting out the door on time the next day.

"I've got it," Spencer said because he was closer to the phone.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hi, is this Derek Morgan or Spencer Reid?"

"This is Spencer."

"This is Michelle Acton, Dr. Pucket's nurse. I'm calling with Christi's test results..."

TBC?

A/n, read and review!


	18. Seven Months old part 3

"This is Michelle Acton, Dr. Pucket's nurse. I'm calling with Christi's test results..."

"What are they?" Spencer asked with baited breath.

"Christi tested positive for type one Diabetes. Dr. Puckett would like to schedule an appointment with you and Agent Morgan as soon as we can so we can get her started on insulin and get you familiarized with the routine."

"Uh, I understand," Spencer said glancing at the calendar on the wall. Derek had a dentist appointment the next day and he had a check-up on Friday, but Thursday was free.

"Do you have any time on Thursday?" Spencer asked.

"Let me look," the nurse replied. Quickly she scanned the appointment book.

"How about 8:15 Thursday morning? Will that work for you?"

"Yes, that will be fine. See you Thursday," Spencer replied. He just wanted to get off the phone and tell Derek what was going on and seek comfort in his arms.

"Okay, see you then," the nurse said disconnecting the call. Hanging up Spencer turned to see Derek placing Christi in her car seat and carrying it out to the carr. Silently he followed in his footsteps and slid into the car staring down at his hands. Thoughts were swirling around in his head. XXXX

"There you go, kiddo," Derek said snapping Christi's car seat into it's base then handing her a toy from the diaper bag. Kissing her forehead, he closed the back door then walked to his door and climbed in.

"Spence, talk to me," he called softly.

"That phone call was from Dr. Puckett's office," Spencer explained. Derek gripped the steering wheel tightly with one hand and reached for Spencer's hand with the other one.

"Yeah, and?" he whispered.

"She's got type one Diabetes," he said softly. Derek felt his heart drop. He knew this could be a possibility but he hadn't fully prepared himself for the news.

"So, now what do we do?" he asked with a thick voice.

"Dr. Puckett wants us to come in on Thursday morning at 8:15 so she can start her on the insulin and help get us used to the routine," Spencer answered

"Okay," Derek replied. Automatically they both looked in the rearview mirror at the smiling babbling baby who was currently playing with her toes.

§Thursday Morning§

Derek and Spencer were sitting in doctors office waiting to for Christi's name to be called back. For 8:15 in the morning they were busy. Christi's name gets called back at eight fifteen on the dot and they head back. They get showed back into one of the exam rooms and the nurse who had called came in with Dr. Puckett.

"Hi Agent Morgan, Dr. Reid. How is Christi this morning?"

"She's good." Reid said.

She nods.

"Okay Michelle is going to take Christi and we'll show you how to use her blood sugar monitor and then how to give her, her insulin shots and where to give them to her."

Both of the guys nods as Derek asks, "Checking her blood sugar won't hurt her will it?"

"No it won't. It's just like how we draw her blood we give her heel a small prick and then we draw blood. As she gets older you can use her fingers then she can start doing it herself. But she needs to carry her insulin with her at all times. I'll give you a monitor for that along with a prescription for her insulin and blood sugar monitor along with the test strips and needles. It may be uncomfortable for her at first and she may cry but it's not going to hurt her."

Derek nods and sighs and leans back in his seat.

After sitting in there for over an hour having things explained to them and shown how to do it.

"Okay if you have any questions just give me a call and I can help you out."

"okay thanks Dr. Puckett." Reid said.

"No problem. Just give her an insulin shot in about two hours then after that when her temporary meter beeps saying that her insulin levels are low."

They both nod and leave to go to work.

They get there and give Nicky the run down on things and explain to her everything.

"Okay, I know exactly what to do. My little girl Amy also has type one diabetes so I can do it." She smiles.

"Thanks Nicky. If you have a problem just give us a call." Reid said.

"will do." She smiles as they go and head up to the BAU and explain everything to them and all their hearts drop but they tell them they'll be there for them and help them out as much as they can.

They all get to work on paperwork that needed to get done.


	19. Nine Months old

It was a rare slow day in the BAU and the team had managed to somehow finish all their paper work so they were just finding ways to entertain themselves. Derek had gotten Christi from the daycare and he and the nine-month-old were playing on the floor. Reid and Emily were involved in a conversation. Hotch was in his office looking over cases, and JJ and Garcia were indulging in a little girl talk.

Derek had been pushing a toy across the floor in front of Christi delighting in seeing her grab for it and picks it up. It played music and was shaped like a lady bug. Each of the lady bugs legs fit into a spot and when it was put in it either played a song or said the color and shape of the object.

"Hey, Morgan, answer a question for us, please," Emily called.

"What?" he called back

"What's Kurt Vonnegut's best work?"

"Well," Derek began turning to join the conversation between his lover and one of his best friends. Realizing her father wasn't paying attention to her anymore, the infant decided to find someone else who would. She smiled when she saw her Uncle Dave across the room. She liked him; he always played with her and made her laugh. Making a decision the little girl pulled herself so she was on her hands and knees and began crawling across the bullpen. XXXX

"Damn it, Erin, we're doing the best we can with the resources we have," Rossi growled in frustration as he stood at the base of the stairs talking to Strauss. She was complaining about the fact that their seemed to be a delay in how fast the team sometimes completed reports.

"Well, Agent Rossi, it's critical that the reports on the cases be completed and input into the computer immediately. If you wait to write a report you risk forgetting a crucial detail." He was about to give a snide response when he felt a tug on his pant leg. Looking down he saw Christi looking up at him. His eyes widened when he realized she'd crawled from where Morgan and she had been playing to where he was and no one seemed to notice. When she saw him looking down at her the baby gave him a smile showing off her two teeth. One on the top and one on the bottom. Holding her arms up in the universal sign for I want to be picked up she waited. She knew he'd pick her up. Smiling broadly the usually tough FBI agent leant down and picked up the smiling baby.

"Hey there, Chris. Decided to come see your Uncle Dave, huh?" Smiling at him, she reached out and took hold of his shirt guiding it to her mouth. He didn't even bat an eye. So what if his shirt would be covered in baby drool, he didn't mind. Strauss who had been about to reprimand Morgan and Reid for having the baby in the bullpen and not in the daycare stood their speechless. Since when did David Rossi like babies, let alone know how to hold one and entertain it?

"Can Uncle Dave have a kiss, please?" Dave requested offering the baby his cheek. Leaning forward, Christi gave his cheek a kiss. She made a funny face as his stubble brushed her face. "Sorry, kiddo, next time I'll shave," he whispered.

Looking up he realized that Strauss was still in front of him.

"Was there anything else, Erin? As you can see I'm kind of busy right now," he said.

"Uh, no, not right, now. I'll come back if I need anything else," she said trying to regain her composure. She had just turned to leave when it happened. She was standing close enough to Rossi and the baby that the baby could touch her. Before either adult knew what happened, Christi reached out and gave the section chief's hair a hard yank. Squeaking in surprise, Strauss gently freed her hair from the tiny fist before hurrying off.

"You're so getting a toy for that, kiddo," Dave said with a smile. XXXX

Hotch who had been heading towards the bullpen burst out laughing as the section chief walked by him.

"That was priceless," he said reaching the smiling duo.

"Tell me about it," Dave agreed.

"We're so proud of you, Christi," Hotch said with a smile. Christi squealed and clapped her hands at the attention she was being given. XXXX

The happy squeals of the baby attracted the attention of the four younger agents and they all looked up. Morgan's eyes widened when he looked down and didn't see Christi on the floor. He relaxed when he saw her in Rossi's arms. His eyes widened once again when he realized he didn't know how she'd gotten there.

"How'd she get over to Rossi?" Morgan wondered.

"She crawled," Rossi answered beaming at the baby.

"She actually crawled?" Reid checked. Dave nodded hugging the baby close to him.

"We've been trying to get her to do it at home, but she couldn't quite do it," Morgan explained.

"Yeah, she could get the arm part but not quite the knee part," Reid added.

"That's not the best part, though," Hotch said beginning to laugh.

"What's that?" Emily asked. Just then JJ and Garcia came running in.  
"Oh, my gosh, she crawled!" Garcia yelled. The baby started to cry at the loud noise.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, sweetie," Garcia said taking her from Dave and calming her down.

"How did you know?" Reid asked.

"Cameras, baby cakes. We had to watch it twice to really believe it," she answered.

"Hotch was about to tell us what the best part of this was. He said it wasn't her crawling," Morgan informed the two women.

"Well then, by all means, continue," JJ invited.

"Dave was talking to Strauss and she was thrown for a loop when Christi came to him and cuddled up to him. Finally he got her to leave him alone, and as she was turning to walk away, this little munchkin pulled her hair," Hotch explained.

"She pulled Strauss' hair?" Morgan repeated slightly in awe.

"I wouldn't believe it if I didn't see it with my own two eyes," Rossi confirmed.

"Papa and I are buying you any toy you want," Derek said walking over and taking the baby from Garcia.

"Yes we are," Reid agreed joining the two of them.

"Whatever you don't buy, we will," Hotch said pointing to himself and Rossi. The girls laughed but nodded as well.

"You're gonna be rolling in toys, kiddo," Emily said tickling her feet.

"Okay, I hate to be the bad guy, but she probably needs to go back to the daycare so we can all get back to work," Hotch said. The others grumbled, but they knew he was right so they did as they were told.

TBC?

A/n, please read and review!


	20. Year old

Walking into the one year olds room Reid goes and gently wakes her up. She wakes up and smiles with a few more teeth on top and bottom and Reid picks her up and holds her on his hip as he brings her out into the kitchen to get her, her breakfast which consisted of half a banana and some cheerios with some milk in a sippy cup. He starts making the coffee and some breakfast for himself and Derek as he comes out scratching uncontrollably.

"God damn it I'm so itchy!" Derek mutters irritated.

Reid turns and looks and sees little red spots all over Derek.

"Looks like you got the Chicken Pox Derek. You're staying home for a few weeks and she's staying with someone on the team." Reid said as he got her insulin and everything else out for her morning routine.

"Aww man!" Derek moans.

"Back to bed, Der while I call Hotch and tell him you're going to be out sick for a few weeks and on top of that I'll ask him if he and Haley will watch her for us."

Derek sighs and says, "Fine."

Reid grins as he watches his boyfriend go back to bed. He takes care of Christi first then he cleans her all up then picks her up and takes her back into her room and gets her ready for the day then packs her a bag for two weeks as he calls Hotch.

"Hotchner," came Hotch's voice sounding like he had just woken up.

"Hey Hotch it's Reid. Did I wake you up?"

"Yes," he mutters.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to."

"It's not a problem. I slept through my alarm anyway. What's up Reid."

"Derek's got the chicken pox and is going to be out for two weeks. So we need someone to watch Christi. Do you think you can watch her for us?"

"Um, probably. Let me talk to Hales first and see okay?"

"Okay, see you at the BAU soon."

"Yup." He said

A little while later Reid is dropping Christi off at the day care with all of her diabetes supplies then heads up to the bullpen and finds Hotch there.

"Hey Hotch."

"Hey there Reid, Haley and I discussed it and its fine. We can watch Christi for you."

"Thanks Hotch. Derek and me really owe you and Haley."

"It's not a problem Reid. I'm sure Jack would love to have her over and to play with her."

Reid smiles and nods then says, "When I get the time I'll write up her schedule for her insulin and checking her blood sugar levels."

"Okay. I'll pick her up from the daycare after shift tonight."

"Thanks Hotch."

He nods as the rest of the team arrives.

They all go and head to do paper work they all had gotten behind on from the last case they had.

After shift Hotch goes and gets Christi from the daycare.

He gets to his and Haley's place and Jack comes running at him full force.

"DADDY!" he squeals.

"Hey Jack; be careful Christi is staying with us for two weeks since her daddy is sick with the chicken pox." He told Jack setting Christi down on the floor. She goes and crawls over to Haley quickly and sits down and holds her arms up to her. Haley smiles and bends down and goes and picks her up.

"Hello there sweetie." Haley said bending down and picking her up.

Christi giggles and smiles.

Hotch heads into the kitchen and starts making dinner. Haley puts Christi on the floor and she immediately crawls over to where Jack was sitting playing with his toys. She goes and reaches for his toys and grabs one and starts playing with it and Jack gets all upset.

"NO!" he cries pulling the toy away from her making her cry.

"Jack!" Haley scolds.

"What!" he whines.

"Share your toys with her. She's little and doesn't know better." Haley scolds.

"Fine!" he says letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Jack do you do you want to go to the time out chair in the corner?" Hotch asks coming out of the kitchen wiping his hands on a towel.

"NO!" he shouts.

"Jackson Aaron Hotchner! You do not shout at your father! Go sit in your time out chair in the corner!" Haley scolds pointing to the chair.

Jack huffs and stalks over to his chair and sits there and folds his arms across his chest.

Haley goes and sits on the floor and plays with Christi.

After three minutes Jack comes out of time out since Haley and Hotch both agreed that the time should last as long as Jack's age and since he was three he was there for three minutes.

"Jack, are you going to apologize to daddy and Christi?" Haley asks.

Jack nods then goes over to Hotch.

"I'm sorry daddy." He says.

"Apology accepted buddy. Now go say sorry to Christi."

He nods and goes to say sorry to Christi.

"I'm sorry Christi." He said.

Christi just squeals and babbles happily and reaches out to Jack.

He smiles and gives her a hug.


	21. Eight years old part 1

A/n, Warning! This chapter contains sensitive material. If you are easily offended I recommend you don't read the last part of this chapter.

"This brings us to the end of the assembly. We will dismiss by grade. I want the pre-kindergarten and the kindergarten classes to dismiss first. Then the first and second grades. Then the third through fifth grades. Then the six through 12th graders. Thank you all for being such good listeners," the principal said as she walked away from the mic. Eight year old Christi sat patiently waiting for her turn to go back to her class. She was in the third grade and loving school. She saw her teacher point at Mandy the line leader to stand so she did the same. She was about halfway out of the gym when she started not feeling well. She could feel her lips going numb and she was getting dizzy. She thought back to this morning and remembered that she hadn't taken her insulin. All of a sudden she realized what was wrong. A gasp escaped her lips.

"What's wrong, Christi?" Jack, who was in the fifth grade asked as he walked by her.

"I forgot my insulin, and I don't feel so good," she said just as her eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted. XXXX

"Mrs. Gosslin! Ms. Jones!" Jack shouted grabbing both women's attention.

"Inside voice, Jack," his teacher scolded.

"No, its Christi, she's fainted. She's having a diabetic episode. She forgot her insulin this morning," the 11 year old explained breathlessly.

"Go run and get Mrs. Williams, hurry!" Ms. Jones instructed her student. Giving Christi one last look he took off and ran for the nurse's office. XXXX

"Mrs. Williams, you have to come quick, please!" he cried as he rushed into the nurse's office.

"What can I do for you, Jack?"

"It's my friend, Christi, she's a diabetic and she's having a diabetic episode. She forgot her insulin this morning. Do you have any in here for her?"

"Let me look," the nurse replied. She frowned when she looked through the medicines she had and didn't find Christi's insulin. That was when she remembered that she'd sent a note home with Christi the night before telling her parents to make sure to send more because she'd given Christi her last dose yesterday.

"Do you?" Jack asked.

"No, I don't, but go check her backpack. She was supposed to bring it to me today," the nurse answered. Nodding Jack ran for Christi's classroom the nurse right behind him. Reaching the room he ran straight for Christi's Hello Kitty backpack and opened it. He was never so glad to find the insulin intended for the nurse in the front compartment. Taking it from the fifth grader the nurse hurried off down the hall preparing the injection as she went. XXXX

Arriving at the small group near the door to the gym, both the nurse and Jack were glad to find Christi sitting against the wall eating some grapes and drinking some juice her teacher kept in her classroom and asked one of the kids to get.

"Hi there, Christi, I have your insulin. Jack got it out of your backpack, was this meant for me?" the nurse questioned gently as she handed the young girl the shot.

"Yeah, sorry I forgot to give it to you. We were running late this morning which is why I forgot it in the first place," she explained as she gave herself the needed injection. She winced slightly as the needle pierced the skin on her arm, but she was used to it by now. XXXX

"I think it's best if she goes back to the nurse's office with me and lies down for a bit. I'm going to call her fathers and let them know what happened. I'll send her back to class in probably half an hour or so," the nurse informed Christi's teacher.

"That's fine with me," Mrs. Gosslin answered.

"Are you able to stand?" Mrs. Williams asked Christi. The young girl nodded as she got to her feet. She was still a bit dizzy, but the nurse reached out and took her hand giving her the extra balance she needed to walk back to the nurse's office. XXXX

Once Christi is settled on one of the cots, the nurse calls Derek.

"Morgan," came his gruff voice.

"Hi, Agent Morgan, this is Cindy Williams, the school nurse at Baker Academy. I'm calling because Christi just had a diabetic episode. She said she forgot her insulin." Derek gasps as he realizes she's right.

"Oh, my gosh, I can't believe she forgot and we didn't remember it either. Is she okay now?"

"Thankfully Jack came and got me, and once we realized I didn't have any in my office for her he ran and got it from her backpack. Do you want to talk to her?" she asked.

"Yes, please," he says motioning Spencer over.

"Okay, hold on a minute," the nurse told him. As she's getting Christi, Derek tells Spencer what's going on.

"Hi, Daddy," Christi answered tiredly.

"Hey there, pumpkin, how are you feeling?"

"Still yucky, can I come stay with you, please?"

"Sure you can, Papa and I will be there soon," Derek said as he got up and headed for Hotch's office to explain the situation to him.

§Half an hour later§

As Spencer was signing Christi out of school at front office Derek heads back to the nurses office to get Christi. When he gets there she's sound asleep on the cot curled up in a ball like she always did when she had an episode.

"Hi, Mrs. Williams, how is she?" Derek asks.

"She's good. She's sleeping soundly. She fell asleep shortly after she got off of the phone with you."

Derek nods as Jack comes in to check on Christi since he had lunch at the moment.

"Hi Uncle Derek how's Christi?" Jack asks.

"She's good thanks to you Jack," Derek said.

"No problem Uncle Derek, I'm glad I could help." Jack said as Derek gently scoops Christi up into his arms. When he does she instinctively wraps her arms around his neck and lays her head in his shoulder.

"Your dad will be a little Jack picking you up okay? He's in a meeting with Section Chief Strauss at the moment."

"Okay Uncle Derek." Jack said handing him Christi's backpack.

"Thanks buddy. See you later."

"Yup." He said going back to lunch.

A little while later they get back to the BAU with a still sound sleep Christi and this time Spencer is carrying her.

"We have to wake her up and give her, her lunch and her next insulin injection." Derek said quietly brushing some lose strands of hair out of Christi's face.

"I know. I just don't want to wake her up." Spencer said rubbing her back.

"I know but we have to." He said as he gently shook Christi.

"Hey Christi, pumpkin wake up." Derek said,

Christi wakes up and lifts her head up and looks over at Derek.

"Hi daddy."

"Hey pumpkin it's time for lunch then either me or Papa will give you your lunch insulin."

She nods and lays her head back down on Spencer's shoulder.

"After you eat you can go right back to sleep on the couch in Uncle Dave's office." Spencer said.

"Okay." She said with a yawn.

Derek smiles as they get inside and get Christi a visitors pass. They head up to the BAU. When they get there they head into the small kitchen and Spencer sets Christi down at the table as Derek puts her McDonald's happy meal on the table in front of her along with the sweet tea they had gotten her to drink.

"McNuggets daddy?" she asks.

"Yup we got you McNuggets." Derek smiles taking on of her fries.

"Daddy!" she giggles as JJ comes in.

"Hey there kiddo, how are you feeling?" she asks.

"Still a little yucky."

"I'm sorry kiddo; maybe after you eat and get some sleep you'll feel better."

"Thanks Aunt JJ. You want a French fry?" she asks.

"Sure kiddo, thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Oh sure! Aunt Jayje can have a fry but I can't?" Derek asks faked insulted.

"Nope." She giggles.

Spencer and JJ laugh as well as Strauss comes in and sees Christi sitting there.

"What the hell is that little brat doing here! Why isn't she in school!" Strauss growls.

Derek snorts and frowns.

"She had a diabetic episode and she wanted to be picked up! She didn't want to stay in school! So we picked her up! And she's not in anybody's way! She's sitting at the table eating her lunch quietly. And don't you dare call my daughter a brat! She is _**NOT**_ a brat!" Derek growls.

"Don't take that tone with me Agent Morgan." Strauss hisses.

While this was happening JJ had picked Christi up and Spencer had gotten her lunch and they headed into JJ's office where Christi could sit and continue to eat her lunch.

Once she finished Spencer checked her blood sugar and saw that it was fine then he checked her insulin levels and saw that they were fine as well.

"Okay kiddo, you all good to go. You can go back to sleep if you want." Spencer said.

She nods and Spencer could tell she was fighting back tears.

"What's the matter Chrissie Lynn?" he asks going and sitting next to her.

"Why did that mean lady yelling at daddy call me a brat? I'm not a brat!" she says as her tears fall.

"I know you're not princess. And I don't know why she called you a brat. But don't let her upset you sweetie." Spencer said pulling her into his lap.

She nods and lays her head on his shoulder. Spencer sits there and rocks her and rubs her back until she's asleep.

"Jayje would you mind if she sleeps here on the couch?"

"No not all." JJ said.

"Thanks, I owe you big time."

"No you don't. I don't mind doing things for you boys." She said as Derek comes in looking furious.

"What's the matter?" Spencer asks.

"She suspended me for three weeks without pay."

"Oh Der!" JJ said.

"Strauss is the world biggest fucking bitch! I can't stand that women!" he growls.

"Derek calm down before you wake her up. She just fell asleep. Why don't you take her home and relax and these next three weeks will fly by and who knows maybe Hotch will get you off."

"Maybe and alright."

Derek goes over and picks Christi up and heads back home.

He goes and lays her in her bed and then he goes and lies on the couch and sighs.

He couldn't believe that Erin had suspended him for three weeks for defending his daughter. Strauss was a bitch and that was the end of it.

Derek had just started falling asleep on the couch when Christi let out a scream from a nightmare.

Derek jumps up and runs into her room and goes right over to her and scoops her up.

"It's okay princess. It's fine." He said rubbing her back.

"Daddy don't want to go to mommy!" she whines.

When she was a year old Christi's biological mom, Lia Bauers, came back into the picture and had taken Derek and Spencer to family court demanding she have sole custody all because she didn't want Derek raising her all because he was gay and in a gay relationship. But in the end they had gotten shared custody. Lia had a boyfriend who everyone at the BAU got a bad vibe off of and they didn't trust him but they had to do as the courts said and let Lia have her time with her.

"Why baby girl?"

"I don't like Mr. Stillers."

"You're math teacher? What does he have to do with this?"

"He's mommy's new boyfriend."

"And?"

She shakes her head scared. He had told her if she told anyone that he would kill her mommy and daddies and that scared her.

"Come on baby girl you can tell me."

"NO!' she cries clinging to him.

"You can tell Papa or I anything, no matter what," he reminded her gently. She only shook her head and cried harder.

"You're not in trouble, anything you tell Papa and I is okay," Derek tried. That didn't seem to help. Sighing in defeat, Derek placed her back on her bed and walked out of the room unsure what was wrong with his baby girl. XXXX

It's now Friday and the guys are just dropping Christi off at school.

"Bye, sweetheart, we'll see you tomorrow," Spencer said as he kissed her. It was Lia's Friday to have her. Christi nodded as she climbed out of the car. She didn't really want to go to her mom's especially because Mr. Stillers, or Pa Todd as he made her call him would be over. He always seemed to be over there on the days Christi was. XXXX

Finally the end of the school day came and she reluctantly walked to Mr. Stiller's room.

"Good afternoon, are you ready to go, Christina? I know your mom will be happy to see you," he asked with a fake smile plastered on his face. They were still at school and he didn't want anyone to be suspicious.

"Yes, Mr. Stillers," she answered. She hated it when he called her Christina, she was only called that when she was in trouble.

"Okay, then, let's go then," he said grabbing her hand. XXXX

Arriving at the house where he and Lia lived Todd smiled when he saw that Lia wasn't home yet. She'd left a message saying that she'd be home late and for him to start dinner.

"What do you want to do?" he asked addressing Christi.

"I don't know, Mr. Stillers," she answered shyly.

"What's with this 'Mr. Stillers stuff? It's Pa Todd, remember?"

"Yeah, sorry, I don't know, Pa Todd."

"How about we go swimming?" he suggested with a sweet smile. The eight-year-old nodded hesitantly.

"I'll go put my swim suit on," she said walking towards the hall.

"I'll come help you," he said following her. She hated that he touched her as he helped her on with her swim suit. Fifteen minutes later found them both in the pool with her on his lap as they floated. Finally he let her out of the pool once she started to shiver. Quickly she ran into the house and changed into dry clothes before starting on her homework. XXXX

Later that night, her mother was tucking her into bed.

"Goodnight, Christi," she said.

"Goodnight, Mommy." Closing her eyes tight, Christi tried not to cry.

"Is everything okay; is there something you need to tell me?" Lia asked gently. Taking a deep breath, Christi decided to tell her mom, maybe she'd believe her.

"Yes, Pa Todd touched me in the pool today and when I was putting on my swim suit."

"You're lying; he'd never do those things. How dare you say that," she said getting angry.

"But it's true," Christi protested.

"No, it's not, and I don't ever want to hear such filth come out of your mouth ever again," Lia growled as she left the room leaving her daughter to cry herself to sleep. XXXX

Over the next two weeks, both Spencer and Derek became more worried about Christi. She was having nightmares two or three times a week and she'd wet the bed a couple of times. Whenever either of them asked her what was wrong she'd say nothing. They reminded her she could tell them anything, but she refused. They both knew something was wrong, but they realized that pushing her wouldn't do any good. Derek frowned as he read through an email he'd received from Christi's principal.

Dear Agent Morgan. I'm writing because I'm concerned about Christi's grades. I know she's normally an A or B student, but lately I've noticed that her grades have been dropping. She still has an A in English, but all the rest of her other grades are C's accept for math which is a D. I want to meet with you and Agent Reid as well as all of Christi's teachers. I hope tomorrow at 12:00 will work for you? Christi will be at lunch, and at this point, I don't want her involved in the meeting. I hope to hear from you soon. Dr. Nichols, Principal." After talking it over with Reid and getting the time off from Hotch, Derek replied that the time the principal had given would work. XXXX

It was now the next day and the two parents were sitting in a conference room in the office. All of Christi's teachers were there including Todd Stillers. Just then the principal, Michelle Nichols walked in.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen," she greeted as she took her seat.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Nichols," everyone replied.

"We're here today to talk about Christi, so let's start."

"I've noticed that Christi's grades have been slipping," Mrs. Gosslin, her homeroom teacher pointed out. "Are things okay at home?"

"Yes, she's been having nightmares two or three times a week for the last few weeks, but other than that, things are fine," Spencer answered.

"Has she talked about the nightmares?" asked another teacher.

"No, every time we ask her if she wants to, she clams up and refuses to talk," Derek explained.

"She's also wet the bed a couple of times," Spencer added.

"I've noticed that she's been more withdrawn at recess," commented her science teacher.

"Yes, and I noticed that she jerks back when you touch her," Todd added.

"And she hasn't told any of you what might be wrong?" Dr. Nichols checked. Everyone shook their heads. The meeting went on for a little while longer then Todd stood up.

"If you'll excuse me, I have recess duty," he said exiting the room. XXXX

The atmosphere relaxed noticeably when he left the room.

"Now that he's gone, may I be frank with all of you?" Mrs. Gosslin requested.

"By all means, Shelia," the principal encouraged.

"I suspect that someone's hurting Christi," she said sadly. The other teachers nodded in agreement.

"Hurting how?" Derek asked, he could feel his anger rising.

"Like touching her inappropriately," her homeroom teacher answered.

"Do any of you think you know who is doing it?" the principal asked. All the teacher's gazes turned towards the door that the math teacher had just walked out of.

"That's what she meant when she said she didn't like Mr. Stillers," Reid commented.

"Yeah, probably," Derek agreed. The others gave them confused looks.

"Christi's biological mom has shared custody and the other day when Christi was home sick due to her diabetic episode she woke up from a nightmare and told Derek that she didn't like Mr. Stillers," Reid explained.

"Then I asked her why that had anything to do with her mom who the nightmare was about and she said it's because he's her mom's new boyfriend," Derek finished.

"This is a very serious situation and must be handled as such. I'm scheduling an appointment for Christi to talk to our school psychologist today and I will be having Mr. Stillers records checked," the principal said standing up. "Thank you all for your help, Agent Morgan, Agent Reid, if you could see if you can get the rest of the afternoon off that would be best. I know the psychologist will want you at her meeting with Christi. I'll be back in a moment to tell you the time. She should be able to see her right after lunch," the principal finished.

"That's when she has math, which come to think of it is her worst grade," Reid pointed out.

"Maybe that's the reason why," Derek murmured.

"Hmm, maybe, well, considering the circumstances, I'm sure it's better if she misses math today for this appointment," the principal said. Both men nodded in agreement. They were both angry beyond words and wanted to kill Todd Stillers for molesting their little girl. XXXX

"Hotchner," answered the unit chief.

"Hotch, it's Morgan. I hate to do this, but this situation with Christi is more serious than we first thought. They want her and us to meet with the school psychologist so we're going to need the rest of the afternoon off."

"Of course, consider it done. Is there anything we can do?" Hotch asked.

"No, not at this point. We'll keep you informed of what's going on. Well I have to go, the principal is coming back," Morgan said.

"Okay, bye," Hotch replied.

"She can meet with her right after lunch. If you'll follow me, I'll take you to her office," Dr. Nichols said. Nodding the two FBI agents stood up and followed their daughter's principal down the hall.

"How did you manage to get Christi out of math class without making him suspicious?" Reid wondered.

"I told him that I wanted to meet with her about her grades and discuss what we can do about them. He seemed to think it was a good idea. He said he'd send her homework up to the office," she answered.

"Sounds like a reasonable request," Morgan replied. By this point, they'd reached the psychologists office.

"Rebecca Owens, our school psychologist. Rebecca, these are Agents Derek Morgan and Spencer Reid, Christi's parents," Dr. Nichols introduced.

"It's very nice to meet both of you," Dr. Owens said shaking their hands.

"I've called Lia, and she's coming over as soon as she can get someone to cover her shift at the salon she works at," Spencer informed the group. As if by magic, Lia arrived, greeting the guys politely, but only just. XXXX

Five minutes later, Christi knocked on the door and the principal opened it.

"Mr. Stiller's said you want to talk to me, and Ms. Barnes said you were in here," Christi said softly.

"That's just fine, sweetie, how about you come in. There are some people here who want to talk to you," Dr. Nichols explained. Slowly Christi entered the room and her eyes widened when she saw her dads and her mom as well as Dr. Owens.

"Hi, Daddy, Papa, Mommy. Hi, Dr. Owens," she greeted.

"Hi there, kiddo. Dr. Nichols has asked me to spend sometime talking to you. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, I guess," Christi whispered.

"Very good then, well why don't you sit down at this table, and I tell you what, why don't you start by coloring me a picture? How does that sound?" Christi nodded as she took the paper and crayons the psychologist was handing her. Everyone sat in silence as Christi drew. About five minutes later she put the crayons down and sat back.

"That's a very pretty picture, can you tell me about it?" the psychologist encouraged.

"That's me, and that's Mommy, and that's Mr. Stillers," she explained pointing to the three figures.

"Why is your teacher in a picture with you and you're mommy?" Dr. Owens questioned.

"Cus he's Mommy's new boyfriend, but I don't like him," she mumbled. Derek tensed and Spencer had to place a calming hand on his arm.

"Why don't you like him, Christi?" the psychologist continued.

"He makes me call him Pa Todd when we're not at school, and he," she broke off closing her mouth tightly.

"He what?" Dr. Owens gently pushed. Christi shook her head keeping her mouth tightly closed.

"Christi, if someone is hurting you, we need to know that," the principal gently reminded her.

"No!" she yelled bursting into tears.

"Did who ever hurt you tell you they'd hurt your family?" Rebecca guessed. Slowly Christi nodded. "What did they say and what happened?"

"He told me that if I told anyone that he touched me he'd kill my Mommy and my daddies."

"Can you tell me what he did to you?" Rebecca requested.

"He touched me right here and between my legs," she explained pointing to her chest then between her legs. He offered to help me with my swim suit when we went swimming that Friday. I didn't want him to, but he didn't listen. Then he held me on his lap and touched me as we sat in the pool."

"Did you try and tell anyone what he was doing to you?" asked the principal.

"Yes, I tried to tell Mommy, but she said I was lying. She told me to stop telling lies and go to sleep. I wasn't lying, Mommy. He touches me and it hurts and I don't like it." By this point she was crying so hard her words were hardly understandable. Derek and Spencer turned identical glares on Lia.

"What the hell does she mean she told you and you called her a liar?" Derek snarled.

"I t-t-thought she was just making it up, I swear," Lia argued.

"Why would she make up something like that?" Spencer growled.

"I don't know. I'm so sorry," Lia said starting to cry as well.

"This is very important and I need you to answer this next question honestly, do you understand, Christi?" Dr. Owens called.

"Yes, ma'am," she answered softly.

"Did Mr. Stillers ever take his clothes off and lay on top of you?"

"No, he always keep his clothes on. Even when we were in the pool he wore his swim trunks," she answered. All the adults breathed a sigh of relief, thankfully he hadn't raped her.

"Do you have any questions?" the psychologists asked the small girl.

"Will I have to see him again? He scares me and I don't like him."

"No, you won't, baby girl. Your Uncle Aaron and Uncle Dave and the rest of the team as well as Daddy and I will arrest him and make sure he's put away for long time. You're safe now, Christi," Derek whispered holding out his arms. At those words, Christi threw herself into her father's arms and began crying harder than she'd ever cried before, thankful this awful part of her life was now over.

TBC?

A/n, very heavy chapter. Sorry for that. Please read and review!


	22. Eight years old part 2

It's been a few weeks now and Todd had been arrested but vowed to return once he got out and get his revenge on Christi for getting him arrested. Derek and Spencer had agreed to keep Christi home for a weeks after they had found out what was going on. She had slept in between them every night the entire time. She clung to Derek for dear life every night refusing to let go of him. They had taken Lia to family to court and said that whenever she got a new boyfriend that they could be allowed to run him through the system to see if he was in any system and that if he was he would not be allowed to see Christi and she wouldn't go over to Lia's she would go over there and see Christi but they didn't want anyone in any system near Christi. They had found out that "Todd Stillers" was just an alias and that his real name was Michael Jenson and he was wanted in three other states for child molestation.

It was Christi's first day back at school and she was refusing to let go of Derek.

"You're going to be fine pumpkin. He's not here. He can't hurt you anymore. You have to go to school." Derek said.

"NO!" she screeches.

"How about this we walk you up to your homeroom classroom and get you settled in okay?" Spencer said getting down to her level and brushing back a few strands of lose hair from her face that were sticking there from her tears that she was crying since she didn't want to go.

She nods and goes and wraps her arms around his neck and refuses to let go.

He picks her up as she wraps her legs around him in a death grip.

"Careful not to wrinkle your uniform Chrissie Lynn." He said rubbing her back.

She loosens her grip slightly.

"That's a girl." He said as they got to her homeroom.

"Hey kiddo we're at your homeroom now." Spencer said.

"No." she said.

"Princess you're going to be fine." Derek said.

She sighs and nods as Spencer sets her down.

"That's a girl." Spencer said kissing the top of her head then Derek did the same.

"We'll be here at three to get you." Derek said handing her, her backpack.

"Okay. Bye love you." She said hugging them.

She goes into class and goes and puts her backpack where it belongs and while she does that the guys quietly sneak away before she could change her mind.

They look at each as they climb into the SUV.

"Are you sure she's going to be okay Spence?" Derek asks.

"She's going to be fine. She maybe upset for a while but she'll calm down and fall back into routine."

Derek sighs and nods.


	23. Thirteen years old

Walking into the thirteen year olds room Derek leans against the door frame and watches his oldest child's room. After all of the drama with Todd had calmed down Spencer and Derek had talked about having another child. They both talked about it and agreed that they wanted another child. They talked about having a surrogate mother and they knew the perfect person for it and that was Garcia. So since Christi was Derek's biological child Reid was the lucky one to be the biological father this time. She very happily agreed and after everything was said and done they had a brand new baby boy named Austin Keith Reid-Morgan. Austin was five and had Autism. It ran on Reid's side of the family from his father's side. So far from what the doctors could tell he had a mild case of it. The team and Derek's family were helping with the finances of Austin going to a special school for his Autism.

Derek pushes himself off of the door way and goes over and wakes Christi up.

"Christi, baby girl, time to wake up."

She stirs and rolls over and smiles at her father.

"Morning daddy."

"Morning, time to get up. Don't forget to get your cheerleading bag ready as well." He said stroking her hair.

She nods and sits up in bed and kisses his cheek then gets out of bed and heads into the bathroom to get ready.

After she goes into the bathroom to get ready when she got to her makeup she screams.

"DADDY! PAPA!" she screams extremely upset.

Derek runs upstairs and into the bathroom to see what was the matter.

"What's the matter?"

"AUTSIN GOT INTO MY MAKEUP AND DESTORYED IT! AUNT PENNY GOT IT FOR ME! IT'S TOTALLY DESTROYED!" she yells with tears of anger rolling down her cheeks.

She had a hard time finding good make up that didn't irritate her skin and cause her to break out and Garcia managed to find some for her but it was expensive.

"Sweetie he didn't mean it. Remember he's five and has Autism."

"So! I need it for practice today and if not I can't practice until I have it!"

"Then use your old stuff!"

"IT GIVES ME A RASH AND MAKES ME BREAK OUT I CAN'T!"

"THAT IS ENOUGH CHRISTINA LYNN REID-MORGAN!" Derek yells at her.

She huffs and stomps back into her room and slams the door shut. She had to finish getting ready before Jack got there to pick her up for school. She finishes getting ready for school and then grabs her cell phone and iPod Touch and then goes and sits out front of the house where Derek and Spencer could see her. A few moments later Jack pulls up in his VW Jeta. Christi gets up and grabs her cheer duffle bag and backpack and heads over to Jack's car and climbs in after putting her stuff in the trunk then she buckles in.

"Bad start of the morning?" he asks.

"The worst. Austin got into my really good and expensive make-up and destroyed it. So now I have to use my piece of crap make up."

"Damn. Did you take your insulin this morning?"

"Yea. Thanks for asking. Neither one of my dad's bothered to ask." She says leaning over and kissing his cheek as they started to head over to Baker Academy.

They get there and they both climb out and head into the building.

"So I'll see you after both of our practices end?"

"Yup." She smiles.

Jack was on the varsity football team since he was a junior in high school.

They part ways once they get into the building and Christi goes to her homeroom classroom and sighs sitting down in her seat.

A few of her friends from the cheer squad are in her class and come in and see her looking pissed.

"Hey what happened that you're so pissed off at seven thirty in the morning?" her friend, Jenny, asks.

"My little brother got into my make-up and ruined it."

"So?"

"My good make-up."

"Damn! That stuff is mad expensive!"

"Yea it is!" she said.

The class bell rings and they all get seated and class starts.

After school ends Christi goes and changes into her sophie shorts and tank top and cheerleading sneakers and ties her hair up in a pony tail with and ties her ribbon with the schools colors on top of the hair tie then heads out to the field and smiles at Jack and waves as he and the team was stretching getting ready for practice.

Half way into practice Christi looks up into the bleachers as she feels like someone is watching her and she turns and pales when she sees no one other than Todd Stillers aka Michael Jenson. She freezes up and just stands there staring at him wide eyed and shaking in fear. He had gotten out and now he was back and wanted to kill her.

"CHRISTI!" her coach calls at her getting her attention.

"Sorry coach!" she says coming back to reality.

"Take three laps." She said.

Christi sighs and nods and starts running her three laps around the track. She felt his eyes on her the entire time she was running. She felt really uncomfortable with him watching her. She felt his eyes on her chest and ass as she ran and she just wanted to finish her three laps and get home. Once she finished the football team was taking a water break and Christi ran over to Jack.

"Jack we need to leave. To…Michael is back and he's in the bleachers and he's watching me. Please Jack I wanna go home." She says in tears.

"Okay come on lets go. I tell coach that I have to leave."

"Me too." She said.

Twenty minutes later Jack and Christi were in his car and heading back to Derek and Reid's place with a shaking and crying Christi.

"No. I don't want to go back to the house. Can we go to your dad and Emily's place? I wouldn't mind seeing Mallory." She was Jack's little sister younger than him by five years.

"Okay." He said making a U-turn and heading over to his house.

They get there and head inside.

"Hey kids your early." Hotch said tickling Mallory.

"Michael Jenson." Was all Christi could say.

It was then Jack noticed how seriously she was shaking.

"Do you need your insulin?" Jack asks worried.

She nods nearly collapsing but Jack caught her before she hit the ground.

He lead her over to the couch and helped her sit down while he went to go and get her insulin. He quickly prepared the injection then wiped down a small area on her bicep and gave her the injection.

He sits next to her and holds her close as the insulin started to take effect.

"Christi, sweetie what do you mean Michael Jenson?"

"He's out! He was the school on the bleachers watching me." She cries.

"I'm calling Morgan and Reid."

"NO!" she says.

"Why not?"

"I'm pissed at my dad right now. You can call Papa though." She said as Emily came out of the kitchen from making dinner. She and Hotch had gotten married shortly after Mallory had been born.

Hotch nods and goes and calls Reid and the rest of the team.

A little while later the team minus Derek shows up and Reid goes right over to Christi.

"It's okay Chrissie Lynn. He's not going to get near you again." He said rubbing her back.

She nods and holds onto him.

"Christi he's not going to hurt you ever again. We'll make sure of it." JJ said.

"Thanks Aunt JJ." She said weakly.


	24. Seventeen years old part 1

Running down the side walk to her iPod seventeen year old Christina Reid-Morgan stops and takes a drink of her water. She and Jack were meeting up later that night and were going to a party. Michael Jenson was on the streets and that had Christi terrified that he was still going to come after her. She sees him at the school every now and then. She sighs and finishes her run and heads back to the house and walks inside and heads up to shower.

"Where you?" Derek asks.

"I told you I went for a run and now I'm taking a shower and getting dressed as Jack and I are going out to a party tonight. Ground me if you want but I really don't care. I'm not apologizing to Austin. I worked five hours on that report and took him two seconds to destroy it and I can't get a second chance on it and it was worth twenty percent of my grade so now I have to work ten times as hard to keep my grade up." She said grabbing her towel and clothes then goes into the bathroom and slams the door shut and locks it.

Derek sighs and goes back downstairs to the living room and sits on the couch next to Spencer who was leaning against one of the arm rests reading a book.

"She's right you know." Reid said.

"Right about what?"

"Her working five hours on the report and it being twenty percent of her grade and not being able to make it up. I talked to her teacher."

"I guess so. I guess we should have him apologize to her."

"I agree." Spencer said then adds, "She also needs to apologize to you for talking like that. And she gets that from you the attitude because she certainly doesn't get it from Lia."

"I think she does too. She said that her and Jack are going out to a party tonight and I don't know about letting her out after that tantrum."

"Let her go out Derek. She's just upset about the report and at us for not making Austin apologize right away for destroying her report."

"I guess. What should Jack have her home by?"

"Since its Friday night 12:30." Spencer said.

"That sounds reasonable." Derek said as she came down stairs in a hot pink halter top, dark wash jeans and heels.

"You look nice sweetheart. You can go out but you have to be home by 12:30 and we're going to have Austin apologize you tomorrow. But before you go out you have to apologize you your dad for the attitude before." Reid said.

She nods and goes over to walk over to her father and she trips over her own two feet and hits her head and she blacks out for a moment scaring the shit out of Derek and Spencer.

She groans as she comes to and Derek is hovering.

"Whoa! Dad too close for comfort!" she says.

"Sorry. You scared the shit out of us when you hit your head. You okay?"

"Yea I'm fine. It's been a while since I was in heels." She said sitting up.

"Okay. If you start feeling dizzy at all have Jack bring you right home understand?" Reid said.

"Yea. And I'm sorry daddy. I didn't mean to be so grouchy before. I just worked my ass of on that report."

"I know it's fine and apology accepted." Derek said.

She nods and sits up on the couch. A little while later Jack gets there and he picks her up then they head over to the party. Jack and Christi had been dating for a few months and she was really happy. XXXX

The party was in full swing and everyone was having fun. What most of the kids didn't know is that someone had spiked the punch with alcohol. Several people were smoking pot as well. Both Christi and Jack didn't do any of that, but they did drink a lot of the punch.

"I'm really hot, can we go outside?" Christi yelled into Jack's ear over the music. Jack nodded and took her hand guiding her out on to the balcony. Once they were out on it she pushed him against the wall and began kissing him.

"What are you doing, Chris?" he rasped out.

"Kissing you, silly, what does it look like I'm doing?" she replied. "What's the matter, you don't want me to kiss you?" she pouted.

"No, that's not it at all. I want you to more than anything else in this world," he breathed kissing her back with equal passion. Before they both knew it, they were on the balcony and neither of them had clothes on. Neither of them were quite sure how it happened, but they wound up having sex that night. Something they wouldn't realize would have lasting consequences until much later. XXXX

They were in the middle of cuddling after having just had sex when they thought they heard a noise. Instead of getting up to see what it was they began having sex again. It was too hard to resist when they were tangled up naked in each others arms. The throwing open of the balcony door and the shouts grabbed their attention.

"Quantico PD! Everyone freeze and get up with your hands in the air! Now!" Jumping apart the naked young adults scrambled to their feet. They stared at each other wide-eyed.

"Get dressed, you're coming with us," one of them growled. Silently, Jack and Christi did what they were told and followed the cop through the house where they saw cops arresting everyone at the party.

"Now, where do the two of you live?" asked the taller officer as he climbed into the drivers seat. The two young adults gave their addresses.

"What are your names?" asked his shorter partner.

"Christina Reid-Morgan and Jack Hotchner," Jack answered softly.

"You're parents work for the BAU, don't they?" he asked. Christi nodded.

"Well, lets get them to the girls house. I have a feeling that Agent Hotchner will make his way their," said the taller cop as he turned and headed away from the house. XXXX

They'd been driving for about ten minutes when Christi spoke.

"Uh oh, hey, Jack?"

"Yeah?" he replied.

"I don't feel so good. I think I'm gonna be sick."

"Excuse me, you need to pull over, she's gonna be sick," Jack said looking at his girlfriends face which had turned a very sickly green. Quickly the cop pulled to the side of the road and Christi threw open her door and rushed from the car dropping to her knees a few feet away. Jack reached her just as she leant forward and threw up. She continued to throw up for about five minutes. Finally she sat back and ran her hand across her mouth.

"Are you able to get back in now?" he asked softly. She nodded afraid if she spoke she'd puke again. Carefully he guided her to her feet and helped her back into the car. XXXX

Derek and Spencer were watching the 10:00 news when the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that is," Spencer questioned.

"Got me, pretty boy," Derek said as he got to his feet and headed for the door. He was surprised to say the least when he saw two cops standing on his doorstep Jack and a slightly sick looking Christi behind them. He was about to speak when he saw Christi double over and threw up on the grass just off the porch. Jack rubbed her back until the vomiting stopped.

"Are you done now?" he asked sweetly.

"God, I hope so," she moaned.

"Would someone like to tell me what's going on here?" Derek demanded. At the raised tone of his boyfriends voice, Spencer made his way into the entryway and stood next to Derek.

"We were called to a party due to noise complaints. When we arrived we found several people smoking pot," began the taller officer.

"Were you two smoking it?" Spencer demanded. Both of them shook their heads.

"They weren't acting like they were smoking it," the shorter officer added.

"It appeared that someone had spiked the punch because several of the kids were drunk and engaging in drunk behavior. We found these two having sex on a balcony when we got outside," the taller officer explained.

"You were doing what!" Derek yelled.

"Calm down, Der," Reid tried.

"I will not calm down when I was just told that my daughter and her boyfriend were having sex and drinking at a party. I'm calling your father, young man," he said glaring at Jack. Jack nodded while looking down at his feet.

"Since this is a first offense for both of them we're willing to let them off with a warning, but don't let me see either of you ever again," the shorter officer said addressing Jack and Christi. Both of them nodded.

"Thank you, officers," Derek said as he ushered the two kids inside and headed to call Hotch.

"Did you know the punch was spiked?" Spencer asked.

"No, we didn't, papa," Christi answered softly. XXXX

Half an hour later Hotch arrived to get Jack.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Aaron," Christi said as she stood next to her boyfriend, her parents behind her.

"I know you are, and I'm glad you both see that what you did was wrong, but unfortunately you can't go without being punished," he said.

"He's right, Christi you're grounded for two weeks for drinking and having sex," Derek said.

"You're grounded for the same amount of time, Jack," Hotch agreed.

"Yes, sir," both kids said together.

"Well, we should get going, goodnight," Hotch said putting a hand on Jack's shoulder and ushering him out the door. XXXX

"I'm so glad it's Friday," Nicole, one of Christi's best friends declared as the two girls walked around down town. Christi had been ungrounded for two weeks and was enjoying it. She and Jack hadn't spent as much time together but she figured it was because they were both busy. It had been a very long month since the party and she'd managed to put it out of her mind.

"Hey, let's get some ice cream then we can sit in the park and eat it," she suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Nicole said as they entered the ice cream shop. After purchasing their frozen treats the two teen girls made their way to the park and began looking for a bench.

"Oh my gosh, is that?" Nicole broke off unable to figure out what she was seeing.

"Is that what?" Christi asked leaning around the other girl's shoulder. She felt her ice cream slip through her hands as she saw Jack and Stephanie Coleton the most flirty girl in school kissing and making out.

"Jackson Aaron Hotchner! How could you?" she yelled as she burst into tears and took off running, Nicole right behind her. XXXX

The tears blinded the hurt young woman as she drove home. Finally after what felt like forever, she pulled into her driveway and she headed for the house. Austin was in the living room and looked up as his big sister walked in.

"What's wrong, Christi?" he asked.

"Nothing, Austin, Jack's just a jerk and I hate him," she cried. Austin quickly ran up to her and hugged her before letting her go. Crying harder at the rare sweet gesture from her brother Christi ran for the stairs. While Austin's Autism was mild, he still didn't like to hug a lot. Austin stood frowning in the living room watching Christi run up the stairs and close her bedroom door.

"What's going on here?" Spencer asked as he walked in from their home office.

"Jack's a jerk and he hurt Chrissie," Austin explained. Spencer frowned at his youngest child's words.

"Okay, go wash up for dinner and I'll be in to help you set the table in just a second. I'm gonna go check on your sister," Spencer said ascending the stairs. XXXX

Reaching his oldest child's room, Spencer knocked gently on the door.

"Chrissie Lynn, can I come in?"

"I guess," she sniffled. Spencer opened the door and made his way into the room. Christi was curled in a ball on her bed crying. A box of tissues was sitting next to her.

"Your brother said Jack was a jerk and hurt you. What happened, angel?"

"J-j-Jack's cheating on me, Papa."

"Tell me what happened," Spencer soothed.

"Nicole and I were walking down town and decided we wanted to get ice cream and eat in the park. So we bought the ice cream and carried it to the park. We were looking for a bench when Nicole spots Jack and Stephanie Coleton making out," Christi explained through a fresh wave of tears.

Spencer pulls her gently up into his arms and held her close as she cried. He sat there holding her for almost a half hour before Derek came into the room to see what was wrong as Austin told him what happened. Derek and Austin had set the table and had put dinner into the over which was baked ziti with garlic bread.

"Hey what's the matter? Austin said something about Jack being a jerk, and hurting Christi and you coming up here to check on her."

"Not here." Spencer said.

Derek nods and says, "Dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes."

"Not hungry." Christi mumbles falling asleep on Spencer.

He lays her down on the bed and covers her up after kissing the side of her head and heading out of her room with Derek.

"Okay tell me what happened." Derek said.

"Jack's been cheating on her with some girl named Stephanie Coleton. Her and Nicole were walking around downtown today and they decided to get some ice cream and go and eat it in the park. So they got some ice cream and started to walk through the park looking for a bench when they spotted Jack and this Stephanie Coleton girl making out. She's really upset." Spencer said as they headed back downstairs.

Derek growls and clenches his fists tightly that his knuckles turned white as the doorbell rang. Derek relaxed and went to get the door and found Jack standing on the porch.

"What the hell do you want Hotchner? To hurt my baby girl even more?" he sneers.

"I cam to apologize to her for being a total douche bag."

While all of this was going on no one heard Christi get up and walk downstairs but stayed quiet as Austin went over to Jack and blew a raspberry at him and frowned. Christi giggles and smiles at her little brother. Sure sometimes he could be a pain but in the end it wasn't his fault and she couldn't blame him but she loved him no matter what.

She gets up from sitting on the stairs and goes over to her nine year old brother and wraps her arms around his shoulders.

"Leave Jackson and leave me the hell alone. You screwed up and decided that you want to be Stephanie so go ahead and g and be with her. Now get off of this property!" she sneers at him.

"Christi baby please." Jack begs.

"No." she said slamming the door in his face hoping she broke his nose.

"Good job baby girl!" Derek says pulling her into a tight hug making her wince slightly. Her breasts had been bothering her the last few weeks and she noticed that they were slightly swollen and tender. She had also been more fatigued and got tired more quickly as well. She noticed all of these signs started a few weeks after the party. Not to mention she was sick every morning and she was getting lower backaches and headaches she also wanted ice cream more and more. Then it dawned on her and she paled slightly

"hey you okay?" Derek asks noticing her wince and her pale.

"Uhh yea. I'm gonna go and call Nikki and go out with her is that okay?" she asks using Nicole's nickname.

"Yea go ahead." Derek said.

Christi ran upstairs and called Nikki and grabbed her emergency money which was $90. She meets Nikki out front of the house in ten minutes then she climbs into the passenger side of Nikki's Nissan 305z.

"Okay what's the matter?"

"I think I might be pregnant."

"WHAT!" Nikki says.

"Yea. I have all the signs. I just need to be sure. We need to go to Walgreens or CVS or somewhere so I can get a few home pregnancy tests then if a majority of them come out positive I have to tell my dad's. But I'm not gonna tell Jack if I am. He doesn't deserve to know."

"Okay sweetie. I'll be here for you." She said.

"Thanks Nikki." She smiles.

They stop at CVS and they go inside and Christi gets a few then they stop at Dairy Queen and get some ice cream then head over to Nikki's. They were greatfull that Nikki's parents weren't home yet so they could get inside without being asked what was in the drugstore bag.

Christi takes all of the tests then waits a while for the results and Christi goes and checks them and her knees give out when she sees the results.

"So?"

"All of them are positive!" she cries.

"Oh sweetie! Do you want me to call your dad's?"

"Please." She whimpers.

Nikki nods and goes and calls Christi's dads to come over.

After getting Garcia to come over and watch Austin they rush over as Nikki said it was urgent.

She gets the door and says, "She's in my room. She's really upset."

They nod and go up to Nikki's room and find Christi curled up in a ball crying.

"Christi, baby girl, what's the matter?" Derek asks.

Christi hands him a few of the tests with a shaky hand.

Derek looks and his eyes widen.

"are you sure?" he asks

"I bought as many as my $90 would get me and they're all positive. Daddy what am I going to do?"

"We'll figure it out honey. But first let's get you to your doctor first just to be sure and if you are get you the care you need." Derek said rubbing her back.

She nods and holds her arms up to him.

Derek smiles softly and he picks her up and carries her out.

"I'm sorry daddy."

"It's okay honey. It's not your fault. You didn't ask for this to happen." Derek said.

She nods and sighs.

"Daddy?" she asks holding her arms up at him.

Derek smiles and picks her up.


	25. Seventeen years old part 2

It's been a month now and Christi had been to the doctors and she found out that she was indeed pregnant and she was scared. Derek and Spencer told her whatever her choice was they would support her. She made the choice to keep the baby. She already had names picked out for the baby. She had picked Levi Derek Reid-Morgan for a boy and for a girl she picked Belle Jasmine Reid-Morgan. Both Derek and Spencer loved the names. She made the choice not to tell Jack about the pregnancy. She had talked to her mom and she said that she barely showed when she was pregnant with her so she knew genetically she wouldn't either as she did research on the topic. Lia said she just got a small bump and that was it. So all she would have to do was go and a buy her uniform a few sizes bigger when she started to get her small belly. She was terrified about the whole pregnancy and the birth. She did a lot of research and saw that a water birth was the less stressful on the baby going from one watery environment to another was less stress. She had to quite cheerleading when she was four months on doctor's orders and that bothered her but she knew it was the best way to keep the baby safe but at least she knew she would be able to cheer at homecoming. She also knew that she was going to have to put Georgetown on hold possibly for good and just go to the local community college and take her classes online. She's babysitting Austin at the moment and they were playing a game of slap jack.

He's laughing and smiling and Christi starts feeling light headed and her lips are starting to go numb.

"Hey I'll be right back kiddo, I need to go and take my insulin really fast." She said.

He nods as she gets up and heads into the kitchen to get her insulin. She gets all the stuff out quickly then gives herself the injection in her hip which was easier for her now instead of her arm. Then she checks her blood sugar levels and sees that it's a little low. She goes and grabs a few Hershey kisses out from the cabinet and eating a few to get her levels up.

After she knows that her levels are up she goes back to the game.

"Okay it was your turn kiddo."

He smiles and puts down a jack and quickly slaps it.

She smiles and they continue playing for a while until Derek and Reid get home from work.

"Hey kids." Derek says.

"Hey daddy." They both say in unison.

"How are you feeling princess?" he asks

"I'm okay. Just really nauseas."

"That's normal. That should go away mid-way through the second trimester." Spencer said.

"I hope so." She says then she adds, "I'm going to go upstairs and lie down for a bit. I'm tired."

"Okay princess. We'll wake you up for dinner." Derek said.

She nods and gets up and heads upstairs to her room.

Derek and Spencer get working on dinner ready as they did that someone knocks on the door and Derek goes and wipes his hands off on a dish towel then goes and gets the door. When he opens the door he sees Jack there.

"I know I'm the last person you want to see but please I just need to talk to Christi and explain everything that happened. I know I owe her an explanation." He says stuffing his hands in his pockets and looking nervously at Derek.

"Absolutely not. Her insulin and blood sugar levels have been messed up these past few weeks. I'm not going to let you stress her and then have her levels get messed up even more."

Jack heaves a heavy sigh and nods.

He sighs and leaves mentally kicking himself in the ass for fucking up everything he had with Christi.

Meanwhile with Christi upstairs in her room.

"Come on Christi give Dustin a chance. He knows about you being knocked up and about your dad's and he doesn't care. He actually wants to kill Jack for what he did. And besides he's a Marine and I know you have a thing for a guy in uniform mainly a Marine." Her best friend since they were in diapers, Annie, said.

They had met at the BAU daycare and have been best friends ever since.

Christi sighs and says, "Fine. But you and Mark are coming with us and you have to help me convince my dad's to let me go."

"Deal. I'm on my way over we're all going out tonight to go and see that new horror flick that's out."

"Okay and how did you know that I would agree?"

"Because I'm good at convincing you oh by the way he's 21."

"Annie I don't know. My dad's were sketchy on let me go out with Jack since he was 19."

"Let me convince them of that then. Trust me. Okay? Now I'm almost there. Oh by the way the four of us are going to dinner after the movie and the guys are paying. And they're picking us up at seven."

"Okay. See you in a bit." Christi said heading downstairs after hanging up her cell.

As soon as she gets downstairs Annie rings the doorbell.

"I'll get it. It's Annie." Christi says.

"Hey there girl. They're in the kitchen. Go and try to work your magic."

"Okay." She said heading in there.

"Hi, Agent Morgan, hi, Dr. Reid. Will it be okay if I steal Christi for the night? Mark and I are going to see a movie and he's bringing his friend and he doesn't want him feeling like a third wheel. We'll be going to dinner afterwards. His name is Dustin McKnight and he's a Marine." Annie said.

"Hi sweetheart and how old is this Dustin?" Derek said.

She smiles sweetly and both Derek and Reid know that smile very well and brace themselves for what's coming.

"He's 21. But a total gentlemen and knows about her being pregnant and doesn't care he still wants to meet her and he wants to kill Jack." She said.

Derek and Reid look at each other then back at the girls and sees them standing next to each other pouting.

"Okay. But we want to meet him first." Derek said.

"Of course. They'll be picking us up here at seven if you don't mind that is."

"Not all." Reid said.

"Cool!" Annie smiles and grabs Christi's arm and drags her back up to her room.

"Your magic worked." Christi giggled as they got ready.

When seven rolled around Mark and Dustin walked up to the door and knocked.

Reid and gets the door and looks at Derek and says, "Behave and be nice."

"You know I will." Derek said.

Reid nodded and open the door.

"Hi Mr. Reid, Hi Mr. Morgan. This is my buddy Dustin McKnight."

"Come on in boys. Can we get you anything to drink?"

"I'll be fine with water please." Dustin said slightly nervous as Annie and Mark both told him that ever since Christi found out Jack was cheating on her Derek and Reid were really protective of her.

"Same here please Mr. Reid." Mark said.

"Sure thing just take a seat on the couch. I'll get you your drinks then I'll go and get the girls."

Both of the guys nodded and Dustin went over to Derek and said, "You must be Christi's biological father. I'm Dustin McKnight. It's a pleasure to meet you sir." He said as he held out his hand to Derek nervously.

"It's nice to meet you, Dustin. You'd better treat my baby girl right. She's been through a lot these last few months."

"I'm well aware of that, sir. If I could I'd go beat the tar out of Jack for what he did to her," Dustin admits.

"That's what I like to hear. Well you two have a nice time," Derek said sitting on the couch indicating that the questioning was over.

"Here are your drinks. I'll go get the girls," Reid said handing the two guys their water before heading for the stairs. XXXX

"Your dates are here," he called through Christi's bedroom door.

"Thanks, Papa," Christi replied as she opened the door. She was wearing a pale pink top and a skirt. Annie was dressed the same but her top was purple.

"You both look lovely," Reid complimented as he let the two teens pass and walk down the stairs. After a bit more small talk the two couples headed out on their date. Derek and Spencer just hoped that it would go well. Neither of them could stand it if Christi got hurt again. They didn't think it would happen, but they couldn't help but worry.

TBC?

A/n, read and review!


	26. Seventeen years old part 3

Arriving at the theater the guys go and buy the tickets while the girls go inside and get the popcorn and sodas.

Annie looks over at Christi and smiles.

"So? What do you think of him?"

"He's gorgeous and he's so tall!"

"So I did well?"

"Yes you did! I love his eyes and smile. And I think that both of my dad's approve. More my biological dad than my adoptive dad."

"Good, and you look happy to. But are you going to give it a chance if it comes to that?"

"I think I just might. He's really sweet and knows how to get me to laugh and smile and he's so smart as well and wants to go into the FBI as well. That will be major plus points if he turns into a boyfriend and my dad's want to interrogate him again."

"Yea." Annie says smiling as the guys come over.

"You lovely ladies ready?" Mark asks.

"You betcha." Annie says.

They head in and find their seats just as the previews end and the movie starts.

Half way through the movie both girls had their faces hidden in the guys shoulder and the guys had their arms wrapped around their shoulders.

By the time they gout of the movie it was nearly ten so they went over to diner by the theater.

"Holy crap did you see that guy blow to smithereens! It was crazy!" Annie giggles.

"I know! I was so pissed at the end though when they killed of Shemar Moore's character! I was like 'what the hell!'."

"I know! You can't kill off such a fucking hot man! You just can't!" Annie says.

"I agree with you." Christi says giggling.

"Okay we gotta know what is it with you girls and freaking out over guys that there is a huge chance you will never meet!" Mark asks.

"Cuz they're hot and amazing fucking actors!" Annie says.

"Yup. That's basically it." Christi says giggling making the guys laugh.

They have dinner and some dessert then they all head home and Dustin walks Christi to the door and Derek is watching from Austin's room which looked over the front yard and he smiles when he sees Dustin do that.

"I had a lot of fun tonight." Christi says leaning against the door frame.

"So did I. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out again this weekend you know just the two of us so we can get to know each other better."

"Sure I would like that."

He smiles and says, "Cool."

"Yea. So I'll give you a call or text you whenever I'm free."

"Okay. Christi can I ask you something?"

"Sure go ahead."

"Can I kiss you?" he asks.

She smiles and chews her lower lip and nods.

He gently cups the side of her face in one hand and leans down since he was 6'3" and she was 5'3" and kisses her. She wraps her arms around his neck and returns the kiss and he slips his arms around her waist and gently holds her closer. When oxygen becomes needed they reluctantly pull back and she smiles breathlessly.

"I should uhh…be getting inside before one or both my dad's come out here and drag me inside."

"Okay. Goodnight and sleep well." He says.

"You too." She smiles and he kisses her one last time softly before she heads inside. She closes the door and leans against it smiling brightly.

Derek comes downstairs and says, "I saw that little scene out front."

"Daddy! You were spying!"

"Just looking out for you princess. And you look so much happier and if he does eventually become a boyfriend I approve greatly and so does Papa."

She smiles and goes over to him and kisses his cheek.

"I'm tired. I'm going to bed. Night daddy love you. Give a hug and kiss to Papa for me."

"I will. Sleep tight."

"Don't let the bed bugs bite!" she finishes giggling.

Derek laughs as she heads upstairs to bed. XXXX

Dustin and Christi's relationship is going well. They've been dating for a month or so. They are now boyfriend and girlfriend, and both of them have made it facebook official. At first she'd kept Jack on her friends list, but after he sent her an angry message about her dating Dustin she blocked him. All of her friends blocked him as well. She and Dustin were happy and he treated her well. She was now three months along and her morning sickness had lessoned a lot. She was currently getting ready for a date with Dustin.

"So where is he taking you tonight?" Spencer asked as he poked his head in her room.

"We're going walking around the park then we're going to dinner. Then I'm not sure what else," she answered.

"That sounds like fun, just don't wear yourself out. You're pregnant, remember."

"Yes, I know, Papa," Christi answered with a slight smile. Everyone on the team, but especially her father's had become extra protective her since she told them she was pregnant. Her mom had been a huge help when she began to panic and wonder if she was ready to be a mom. Hotch had agreed not to tell Jack about the baby, giving Christi the chance to tell him if and when she wanted to. Just then the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" Austin shouted running down the stairs. The father and daughter just smiled. Dustin was really good with Austin. He had a little sister who was around Austin's age who had Autism, but she was more severe and didn't speak much. XXXX

"Hi, Dustin, Christi's upstairs," the nine-year-old greeted as he opened the door.

"Thanks, how are you doing today, kiddo?" Dustin asked.

"Good, I got a star today for moving from art to reading without being told. Jessie got one to," he revealed, referring to Dustin's little sister.

"Yeah, she showed me when I got home from school today," the 21-year-old explained.

"But I thought you were in the Marines? How can you be in the Marines and school at the same time?" asked the young boy.

"Most of my classes are online, and the one class that's not can be transferred to an online class if I get deployed," Dustin answered. Just then Christi walked down the stairs. XXXX

"Hey, how are two of my favorite boys?" she asked kissing Dustin's cheek and ruffling Austin's hair.

"I got a gold star for moving to art to reading without being told," Austin told his sister excitedly.

"That's wonderful, kiddo," she beamed.

"Jessie got one to," he added.

"That's great," she said as she took her boyfriends hand.

"You ready to go?" she asked.

"Whenever you are, sweetheart."

"Well then, let's get going," she said grabbing her purse off the entryway table and heading out the door, hand-in-hand with Dustin. XX

The couple was enjoying a nice evening. They'd walked around the park and had eaten dinner. Now they were sitting on a bench, watching people walk by them down town. Christi winced as a cramp shot through her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Dustin asked in concern.

"Yeah, just a cramp," she answered.

"Okay, if you're sure," he replied. They sat their in silence for another minute before another one hit and caused Christi to cry out.

"Ow, Dust, this hurts. Ow," she cried tears in her eyes. Reacting quickly, he carefully picked her up and ran for his car. Gently he placed her in the passenger seat before running over to his side of the car he jumped in and after making sure they were both buckled he took off for the nearest hospital.

TBC?

A/n, please read and review!


	27. Seventeen years old part 4

"Now you want to tell me how this happened?" questioned the doctor stitching up Jack's hand.

"My friends and I were goofing off and the knife I was holding slipped and cut my hand," the 19-year-old explained sheepishly.

"I see, well, the cut isn't too serious. Just make sure to keep it as dry as you can and come back in a couple weeks to get the stitches out. Do you want something for the pain?"

"No, I'll just take some Tylenol," Jack answered as he got off the hospital bed in the ER.

"Okay, here are your papers to sign that say we're releasing you," the doctor said handing him the clipboard. Quickly Jack signed them and headed for the door. He'd just reached the hall when he heard someone say something and saw someone he wasn't prepared to see.

"The cramping is normal, I promise. You and the baby are both fine," the nurse assured Christi as she stood in the door to another exam room.

"You're sure we're both okay?" came a shaky voice.

"Yes, you're both just fine. The ultrasound shows that the baby is growing right on schedule. It's at the right developmental stage for a three-month-fetus," she assured the young woman.

"Did we cause this to happen?" wondered Dustin.

"No, you didn't, some women experience cramping during pregnancy. It's usually no big deal, but sometimes it can be, that's why I'm glad you did the right thing and came to the hospital just in case," the nurse complimented the young man.

"I was just scared and didn't know what else to do," Dustin admitted.

"You did the right thing. The doctor wants to keep you overnight, I'll be back to move you to a room in the maternity ward in a little bit," the nurse said, backing out the door and running into Jack. XXXX

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there," she apologized.

"It's okay," he mumbled his eyes glued to the door she'd just walked out of. Christi's head jerked up at her ex-boyfriend's voice.

"What is it, Chrissie?" Dustin asked worriedly.

"Jack's outside, and I think he heard everything," she explained.

"Do you want me to get rid of him for you?" Dustin offered.

"No, I think it's time we talk. Even though I'm angry at him doesn't mean that this baby shouldn't know his or her father," she replied.

"I'm proud of you and I totally agree with you. I'll go call your dad's and let you two talk," Dustin said kissing her forehead before getting up and exiting the room giving Jack a small tight smile as he did so. XXXX

"Knock, knock, can I come in?" Jack called hesitantly as he hovered in the doorway.

"Yes, you can," she answered. Nodding he made his way slowly into the room and settled in one of the chairs next to the bed.

"So is everything okay with you and the baby?" Jack prompted.

"Yeah, we're both fine, just some cramping. It's quite common, according to the nurse. So I guess you heard everything, then?" she checked.

"If you mean the fact that you're three months along, then yes, I did. So it's mine?" he confirmed.

"Yes, you're the only guy I've had sex with," she retorted.

"I thought so, sorry for asking. So we're really having a baby?" Jack whispered.  
"Yes, I'm having a baby. You made it pretty clear when you cheated on me with Stephanie that you didn't want anything more to do with me," she said tears in her eyes.

"I know that saying sorry will never ever be enough, but I am truly sorry. Being with Stephanie was a mistake. I know that we can never go back to the way we were, but Christi, we have a child together. I want to be involved in my child's life. My mom wasn't involved in my life after age five because she was killed. I have the chance to be in my kids life, and I want to take it, if you'll let me, that is. I'm willing to share custody with you and only have her or him some of the time, but please don't keep the baby from me completely," he begged. At the end of his speech, the expectant mother could see tears in his eyes.

"If you want to be involved in this baby's life, that's fine with me, but on one condition," she stipulated.

"What's that?" Jack asked.

"You're all in. You can't just bounce in and out of his or her life. I won't let you hurt our child like that."

"I'm all in. I'll let you rest for now, but we can talk about custody and such once you're home, okay?"

"Okay," she said.

"Friends?" Jack asked.

"Friends," she answered squeezing the hand he'd placed in hers before letting him go. XXXX

"Is she okay, is the baby okay?" Derek panted as he and Spencer arrived in front of Dustin who had been pacing outside the exam room Christi was still in talking to Jack.

"Yes, the baby and she are both fine. She just had some cramping, but that's common, according to the nurse. Jack's in talking with her now."

"Jack as in Jack Hotchner?" Spencer checked.

"The one and only," Jack answered as he walked out into the hall.

"What the hell are you doing here? Haven't you caused enough trouble?" Derek growled.

"I'm at the hospital because I cut myself goofing off with my friends. I was in Christi's room because when I was leaving I heard the nurse tell her that the baby was okay and developing at the normal rate for a three-month-fetus. So I decided to try and talk to her and she let me. We've agreed that I'll be in the baby's life and that we'll share custody. I told her we could work all that out when she was home. She's asking for the two of you, by the way," Jack finished.

"I'm glad to see you're growing up some, Jack," Derek said as he and Spencer walked towards the room where their daughter was being kept in until a bed in the maternity ward could be found. Both parents were just relieved that she and the baby were both going to be okay.

TBC?


	28. Seventeen years old part 5

It's been six months now and Christi is now 8 months and hating Jack. After she had been in the hospital over night when she was three months and they had worked things out the next day and they agreed that Jack will have custody every other week but until Christi could trust him again he could only see the baby when he was over his dad and Emily's place so that someone would always be watching him. He had gone with her to her four month appointment and they decided to wait to find out the sex but Jack had heard the heart beat for the first time and he smiled widely when he did. At the moment she and Dustin were asleep on the couch at the house. They had been watching TV but had fallen asleep half way into the show they had been watching. Austin was sitting at the coffee table quietly coloring that Reid had set him up with so that he didn't wake either Christi or Dustin or both of them. The ringing of the doorbell made Austin jump up and run and get the door before Christi and Dustin woke up. He looks through the window by the door the door and sees Jack there with a bag in his hand and Austin frowns. They hadn't told him that Christi and Jack were friends and about the custody agreement they had. He opens the door and looks at Jack.

"Leave." He said.

"Hey Austin, I know I've messed up but Christi and me are friends. We talked and worked things out. I just wanted to come over and see how she's doing."

"Do Daddy and Papa know would they prove that you're telling the truth."

"Yes to both." Jack said as Reid came up.

"Hey Jack, Christi is asleep on the couch right now. She's been really exhausted these past few days."

"Okay, I just brought some stuff over. Like some of my old baby clothes and toys and such. I figured she could use it." Jack said holding up the bag.

"I'm sure she'll really appreciate it." Reid said taking the bag.

"Can you tell her that I stopped by and that I'll call her later to check in on her?"

"Sure I'll do."

"Thanks Uncle Spencer. See you later, you too Austin."

He just stuck his tongue out at Jack as he left.

"Austin stop that." Reid scolded gently.

"Yes, Papa." He said.

Reid closed the door and locked it and brought the bag into the kitchen.

Derek walked in and looks at Reid.

"Who was at the door?" he asks.

"Jack. He just brought some stuff over for Christi for the baby. Some of his old baby clothes and toys and such."

"That was nice of him. He's really matured."

"He had and I think he's also trying to earn Christi's trust back and she's making him jump through major hoops which is good." Reid said.

Derek chuckles and smiles. He goes into the living room to clean up from where Austin was coloring before and smiles. Christi had her face buried in the crook of Dustin's neck and had her arm laid across his chest with her hand clutching his shoulder and he had his arms around her waist holding her close to him. Sure he was still a little uncomfortable with Dustin being 21 but he made Christi extremely happy and that's all he wanted. Was for Christi to be happy and Dustin made her happy.

She shifts and some air falls in her face and he goes over and brushes it out of her face gently not to wake her up. Even though she was a deep sleeper the slightest touch would wake her up. Derek takes Austin's color supplies back to where they kept all of his art supplies stored then he went back into the kitchen and grabbed a beer.

"You want one Pretty Boy?" he asks as Reid did the dishes.

"Sure." He said.

They hear movement come from the couch and then they hear Dustin say, "Hey uhh Agent Morgan, Agent Reid?" he called slightly worried.

Derek and Reid didn't like the tone and went into the living room.

"What's the matter Dustin?"

"Christi's burning up and sweating profusely."

"Her blood sugar must be really high." Reid said.

Derek nods and goes to get her test kit.

"Dustin get her sitting up if we need to we need to wake her up and get her moving to get it down." Reid said.

Dustin nods and sits up gently bringing Christi with him.

She wakes up at the movement.

"Hey babe, sit tight. Your dad is getting your blood sugar test kit."

She nods and leans on him for support.

"I got you, put all your weight on me if you have to." He said.

She nods and does so.

Derek comes back and gently takes her hand and wipes one of her finger tips with an alcohol swab then pricks her finger making her cringe then he tests her blood sugar and saw that it was nearly three hundred.

"Okay Christi you need to get moving its almost three hundred and you insulin levels are sky high as well." Derek said.

She nods and gets up on shaky legs and Dustin gets up and puts his arm around her waist and steadies her.

"Come on sweetheart let's get you walking around." Dustin said.

She nods and he helps her getting walking around a little bit.


	29. Seventeen years old part 6

It's been a month now and Christi is due any day and she and Dustin are at the house hanging out while Derek and Spencer took Austin to a doctors appointment. They were both sitting up and Christi had her legs pulled up under her while she leaned against Dustin.

"God I can't wait to have this baby out of me. He and or she is driving me crazy with all the kicking and punching." She groans as the baby kicked her hard in the side.

Dustin grins and rubs her small baby bump and holds her close.

"Better?" he asks.

She nods and starts to fall asleep the groans.

"Ow. Cramping. Really bad cramping." She moans.

"Where is the cramping?" Dustin asks.

"My lower stomach. Oww. I think it's time." She says in tears as it really hurt.

"Okay come on lets get you to the hospital." Dustin said helping her up and he goes and grabs her duffel bag from her bed room then out to his Jeep.

They get to the hospital in a few minutes then Christi is brought up to the labor and delivery and Dustin goes outside and calls Derek, Spencer and Jack. He still didn't like Jack very much but he was tolerating him because he knew he was going to be part of the baby's life.

He goes back up and finds Christi getting the epidural and he has to wait outside since it's a minor surgical procedure. Forty five minutes later he's allowed in and Derek, Spencer and Austin are just getting there.

"Hey how is she?" Reid asks.

"She's fine. She just got the pain medication. So she's sleeping right now." Dustin said.

They both nod and Derek asks, "Did you call Jack?"

"Yea, he's in DC he's trying to get back here quickly." Dustin said.

He nods they go inside Christi's room where she's sleeping soundly.

§Few hours later§

Christi was sitting up in bed propped up by a few pillows and she was holding Levi Derek Hotchner in her arms. He was 5lbs 6oz and 20 inches long. He was sleeping soundly in her arms.

They hear a commotion outside and Christi looks up as Jack looks in the door way.

"Hey it's fine. He can be here." Christi said to the hospital security trying to drag Jack away.

They nod and let him in.

"Hey. I'm soooooo sorry I got here late. I got stuck in traffic there was a huge accident then they had everyone detour so it took me forever to get here."

"It's fine Jack, I understand. You wanna meet your son?" she asks as Levi wakes up and looks up at her with soft brown eyes.

"Son? It's a boy?" he asks.

She smiles and nods.

"What's his name?" he asks as he goes and gently takes Levi from his mom.

"Levi Derek Hotchner." She smiles.

"Hey buddy, hey Levi, I'm your daddy." Jack said gently bouncing Levi who at that moment decides to scream his head off.

Christi bites her lower lip to keep from laughing.

"Here let me try." Dustin said.

Jack nods reluctantly and as soon as Levi is in his arms he stops screaming and that's when Christi burst out laughing.

After a few moments she stops and looks at Jack.

"Sorry, that was just so funny though I tried not to laugh but I couldn't help it and I started laughing." She said.

"It's fine. It was kinda funny wasn't it? I've never been good with babies. Hell even Mal screeched when she was still baby when I held her." He said.

Dustin just kept quiet so that he didn't cause any problems. He knew that if he said something he would say that Levi just didn't like him and that's why he was screaming.

By now Levi had fallen back asleep and was starting to get fussy and Christi had also fallen asleep.

After a little more fussing Levi wakes up crying to bed fed. Christi wakes up and looks over at where Levi is.

"Is he okay?"

"He's just hungry princess." Derek said as her nurse, Megan, came in with a bottle.

Dustin gently transfers the screaming infant to Jack as her doctor had also come in to check her blood sugar and insulin levels.

"Okay Christi your sugar is a little high. You're going to have some problems with it the next few days since your hormones are going to be out of whack while they go back to normal levels. But if it keeps dangerously high or low come in and we'll see what we'll have to do if that means raising your insulin levels or medication dosage." He said.

"Sure thing." She said. XXXX

It's now two days later.

"Are you ready to get home?" Spencer asked as he, Derek, and Dustin stood in Christi's hospital room. Levi was sleeping soundly in his mother's arms.

"Yes, I hate hospitals," she complained.

"Don't we all, angel," the genius replied.

"Well then, what are we waiting for. Let's get you two home," Derek said as he opened the door and motioned Christi and his grandson out in front of him.

TBC?

A/n, please read and review!


	30. Seventeen years old part 7

"Are you ready for the first day of your senior year?" Derek asked as he stood in the door to Levi's nursery. They'd converted the guest room into a nursery for the baby.

"Yeah, just finished changing Levi. Going to grab my backpack and his diaper bag then head out.

"Here's your backpack," he said handing it to her.

"Thanks, Daddy; can you hold him while I put it on?"

"Sure, here come to Grandpa," Derek said taking his grandson into his arms. The last month had been long but had gone fairly well. Levi was a happy healthy one-month-old and Christi was adjusting to motherhood fairly easily.

"Okay, I'll take him back, say bye to Grandpa, kiddo," she said kissing her baby son's cheek.

"Bye, kiddo, see you both tonight. I'd better get going as well. Spence took Austin to school and we're meeting at work," Derek said heading down the hall. Christi nodded as she walked to the garage and after making sure the baby was strapped securely into his car seat she climbed into the front seat of her car and headed off to school. XXXX

She was glad that the school had a daycare center for staff and teen parents. The child development classes ran the daycare as part of their grade and it was also staffed by two licensed daycare providers.

"Bye, bye, sweetheart. Mommy's gonna miss you so much," she said hugging the sleeping baby tightly.

"He'll be fine, I promise," one of the workers assured as she walked over to the pair.

"I know, but this is the first time I've left him all day," Christi explained.

"That's understandable, I'm Nancy Cooper and that is Carolyn McDonald we're the two trained workers. The students will be supervised by one of us while they care for your child," Nancy informed the worried mother.

"I'm glad to hear that. Well I had better go so I can get to class. Here is his diaper bag. It has several diapers, a couple changes of clothes and bottles. He's getting breast milk from a bottle, but I breastfeed whenever I can. If I have time at lunch I'm going to come down to feed him if that's okay?"

"That's fine, you'd better get off to class," Nancy cautioned.

"Yes, bye, see you later today," Christi said kissing Levi once more then after handing him to the daycare worker hurrying towards her first period class. XXXX

The rest of the day went pretty well, well besides the people that talked about the fact that she'd had a baby over the summer. Most people knew it so it wasn't a big deal anymore. Having just picked Levi up and was now heading for her car she was surprised to find Jack leaning against it when she reached it.

"Hi, Jack," she greeted.

"Hey, Christi, I wanted to talk to you about having Levi this weekend?"

"What about it?" Christi asked.

"I was wondering if I could have him this weekend. I really want to spend time with him and I couldn't last weekend because I was sick, so can I, please?" The young mother thought about her ex-boyfriends request for a moment.

"Fine, I guess, but you'll have to pick him up right after school because I have an eye doctors appointment and can't be late," she answered.

"I'll be here at 3:00 on the dot. Thank you, see you Friday, little man," Jack said kissing Levi's head before turning and hurrying to his car. She just hoped she was doing the right thing. She knew Levi deserved to have his father in his life, but she wasn't sure if Jack had matured as much as he claimed to have yet. Her only option would to be wait and see, so that's what she was going to do. XXXX

It was now Friday just after the last bell rang and Jack was waiting for Christi and Levi to come out. He had a car seat, a crib and everything else Levi could ever need at the apartment he was living in. Now all he had to do was prove to Christi that he could take care of his own son. He smiled when he saw them walk out the front door.

"Hey, Levi, Christi," he greeted.

"Hi, Jack," she greeted trying to give him a smile.

"Here's his diaper bag it's got everything you'll need. You have a car seat right?"

"Yes, it's installed properly and everything, I had my dad help me do it," he answered.

"Okay, he usually eats every three hours or so. If he gets fussy and won't take the bottle try rubbing his cheek that usually helps. And if he…" she broke off as Jack held up a hand.

"Chris, I know how to take care of him. I've watched him before, remember?"

"Yeah, I know, sorry," she said blushing.

"It's fine, now you'd better get going so you're not late to your appointment."

"Yeah, see you Sunday evening," she called as she climbed into her car and headed off. XXXX

"I'm sorry we can't hang out tonight. I forgot I made these plans with the guys," Dustin apologized as he and Christi talked on the phone later that evening.

"It's fine, we don't have to see each other every day. Go enjoy a night out with some of your Marine buddies. Tell them I said hi," she requested.

"You got it, babe. Do you have any plans tonight since Jack has the baby?"

"Take a long hot bath and maybe watch a movie with Austin. I feel kind of bad for him. He's been kind of neglected lately because of Levi so I told him he could pick what we do tonight," she explained.

"That sounds like a lot of fun. You're such a great big sister," he complimented.

"Thanks, you're not such a bad big brother either," she teased.

"Well I have to go, the guys are here, love you, Chris."

"Love you to, have fun, and call me later?" she asked.

"Of course, bye," he said hanging up. XXXX

"Hey Mom, Dad?" Mallory called as she walked into the living room.

"What is it, Mal?" her mom asked.

"Jack just called and he's got the baby this weekend. Can I ride my bike over to his place and spend sometime with my nephew? He said it was fine if it was okay with the two of you."

"Sure, I don't see why not, just be careful and watch for cars," Aaron reminded.

"I know, Dad," she said rolling her eyes.

"Okay, since it's Friday night you can stay over there if you want," Emily offered.

"Thanks, Mom, you're the best!" she cried hugging her tightly.

"You're welcome, sweetie."

"See you tomorrow," Mallory said jumping up and running up to pack a bag. XXXX

Dustin and his friends were enjoying their night out.

"So how are things going with you and Christi, man?" asked his friend Drew.

"Things are going good. Levi's such a good baby and I love watching Christi with him. He seems to like me as well. Sometimes I think he likes me better than his own dad," Dustin said with a chuckle.

"Speaking of Jack, isn't that him crossing the street with those three guys? They all look drunk and like they've been partying," commented the other guy who was with Drew and Dustin, Blake.

"What, where? He's supposed to have Levi this weekend," Dustin yelled as he turned and scanned the crowd. His eyes narrowed when they landed on a clearly drunk Jack. He didn't see Levi anywhere. He was angry and glad at the same time. This was no place for a one-month-old, but on the other hand, where was the baby?

"I'll be right back, Drew, Blake," Dustin growled as he got up from his seat and hurried after the three guys. Reaching the three guys he grabbed Jack's arm and spun him around.

"What the hell?" Jack yelled as he was pulled off balance. He looked up and into Dustin's blazing eyes.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have a baby to be taking care of?" the Marine snapped.

"Mallory's watchin' him," Jack answered stumbling over his words.

"Let me get this straight, you begged Christi to let you have the baby this weekend so you could spend sometime with him. Then you get your little sister to babysit so you can go out and party? Do I have the story straight?" Dustin asked.

"I was gonna just stay home with Levi, but my friends called and said there was this awesome party and all the cool college guys were going so I had to go. It's not like Mal minds. What's the big deal anyway, I didn't leave him by himself," Jack scoffed.

"The big deal is that you lied to Christi and that you've left your infant son with a 14-year-old while you go party. Tell me, did she know why you were asking her to babysit when you called her?"

"No, I just asked if she wanted to come over and spend the night and she said that as long as Emily and Dad said it was okay she'd do it. I told her once she got there that I'd pay her 50 dollars and would do her homework for the next week if she kept her mouth shut. She didn't like it, but she finally agreed," Jack explained smugly.

"Well, guess what, the gig is up. You're coming with me, we're going to get your car seat out of your car then we're going to your place to get Mallory and Levi then we're heading to Christi's. Oh, and on the way, I'll be calling Hotch and Emily," Dustin said dragging the younger man behind him. XXXX

Half an hour later, both Hotch and Dustin pulled into Derek and Spencer's driveway. Reluctantly Mallory and Jack climbed out of Dustin's car. Gently so as not to wake the sleeping infant, Dustin lifted him from the car seat and cradled him against his chest.

"I trust you both have an explanation for this," Hotch demanded glaring at his children. Both of them nodded.

"I swear I didn't know about why he wanted me over until after I got over there," Mallory argued.

"Is that true, Jackson?" Emily demanded. Both kids jumped they hadn't seen her get out of the car. Jack nodded silently.

"If everyone doesn't mind, can we go inside so I can put Levi down and Christi and the guys can find out what's going on?" Dustin suggested.

"That's a good idea," Hotch said moving forward and ringing the doorbell, everyone else right behind him. XXXX

"Hotch, Emily, Jack, Dustin, Mallory? What are you guys doing here?" Spencer asked as he opened the door.

"Can we come in, Spencer, please? We've got a situation that you guys need to be made aware of," Hotch said angrily.

"Of course, I'll go get Christi and Derek, come on in and make yourselves comfortable."

"Do you want me to take him so you can sit down?" Spencer asked addressing Dustin who was still holding Levi.

"Yeah, that would be great, here you go," Dustin said as he placed the baby in Spencer's arms. The little boy fussed slightly when he was transferred.

"Shh, kiddo, it's Pop Pop, go back to sleep," Spencer soothed rocking back and forth slightly. Thankfully Levi did just that and Spencer headed for the stairs while the others walked in and settled in the living room. XXXX

"What's going on?" Christi demanded a short time later as she, Spencer and Derek entered the room.

"Dustin, why don't you start and the others can fill in the gaps?" Hotch suggested. Nodding, Dustin began to speak. The two agents and Christi sat in complete silence staring wide-eyed as they heard the story.

"Then I called Hotch and we all met up here," Dustin concluded.

"Does anyone else have anything to add?" he asked turning to Jack and Mallory. Both younger Hotchner's shook their heads.

"You are not allowed to see him anymore Jackson Aaron Hotchner! Not at all! I can't believe you! You're so fucking immature! You're an idiot!" Christi growls as Levi starts screaming to be fed.

"You're lucky he needs to be fed!" she snaps at Jack making him wince.

She gets up and heads up to Levi's nursery and shuts the door and she goes and picks him up and goes and sits in the rocking chair and then adjusts so that she can nurse him.

Christi looks down at Levi as he nurses and she sighs and lets a few tears escape as she says, "I'm sooo sorry baby boy that your father is the world's biggest moron. If I had known he was going to so that I would have never let him have you this weekend." She said. He opens his eyes and looks up at her with soft brown eyes.

"Hi honey." She smiles.

A little while later he was finished eating and she just decent again and then walks around the nursery gently bouncing him and rubbing his back as someone knocks on the door.

"Who is it?" she asks.

"Dust."

"Come on in Dustin." She said.

He opens the door and smiles as he sees Levi sounds asleep on Christi's shoulder.

"He's asleep babe." He said quietly.

Christi nods and gently lies Levi down then goes right over to over to him and clutches onto him in tears.

"I'm a screw up as a mom. Levi's father is an immature 19 year old who all he cares about is partying and having a good time. He doesn't care that he has a son! He dumped his month old son on his fourteen year old sister!" she sobs into his chest.

"No you're not babe. By forbidding Jack to see him shows that you're a wonderful mom who cars about her son. Don't blame yourself and you had no idea he was going to do this so don't blame yourself." Dustin said rubbing her back.

She nods then looks up at him.

"Stay tonight please? Please?" she begs.

"Of course babe. Let me go and grab my bag from my car really fast okay?"

She nods and lets go of him and goes to get changed into her PJ pants and Derek's old Chicago PD shirt that Spencer had wrapped her up in when Derek had gone missing. She goes downstairs and Derek knows what she's going to ask and says, "Yes he can."

She smiles a bit and giggles then says, "Thanks daddy."

"No problem princess." He said as Jack groans and grabs his head and Christi smirks.

"Serves you right Jackson." She and Emily say in unison.

"They're right." Hotch adds.

"I get I fucked up! Okay!" he snaps.

"Don't snap at us because you decided to go and party!" Mallory yells then adds, "Thanks to you Christi may never trust me again! I hate you Jackson. You're a screw up and will always be a screw up if you keep acting like you are and will never see Levi if you keep this up and if Christi decides to take you to court to make sure you only get supervised visitation I'll be on her side!"

"Traitor." He growls.

Hotch snorts and slaps him in the back of the head.

"OW!" he shouts.

"Jackson shut up before you wake up Levi!" Christi hisses as Dustin comes back in.

Jack just glares at her.

"Okay let's go. And Jackson I'm taking you down to Quantico PD and have you stay there over night until you sober up and I'll get you in the morning." Hotch said.

"DAD!" Jack says.

"That's final Jackson now lets get going."

Jack huffs and goes with his father.

After they leave Christi and Dustin pull out the sofa bed and make it up and then Christi goes and gets Levi and then she goes and curls up into Dustin's side as she had laid Levi on his chest since Levi seemed to like that. She smiles and gently strokes his cheek.

"I want you to adopt him. I want you to be his father and not Jack. I trust you with my son more than him. I have a very sneaky way of making Jack sign over his rights to Levi. I just want to know that he's going to have a good father in his life and not some child like Jack."

Dustin smiles and leans over and kisses her softly as Levi snuggles into Dustin's chest and gets tiny fists full of his shirt.

"He loves you and feels safe with you. I know that because I did with Papa when I was his age." Christi said.

"I would love to be Levi's father. I love him like my own and would protect him no matter what." He said as his cell started to ring with the ring tone he had set for his commanding officer.

"Babe take him. I have to get that." He said.

Christi gently takes Levi and Dustin gets up and answers it.

"Sergeant Major McKnight." He said answering it and Christi's heart skips a beat she knew he was being called in and she starts to cry a bit.

"Sergeant Major McKnight, this is General Collins, we need you to deploy next week on Saturday at 0500."

"Yes, sir. I'll be there." He said.

"Good have a good evening Sergeant Major McKnight."

"You too General." He said as they disconnected the call.

"When do you leave and what time?"

"Saturday at 5am."

She sighs and nods as he lies back down next to her and she places Levi on his chest and she rubs the little boys back.

"I promise I will come back to the two of you. I promise." He said kissing her forehead then the top of Levi's head.

She nods and snuggles into his side and grabs the TV remote and turns on the TV and lowers the volume.

After a while both she and Dustin are sound asleep the TV playing itself. Derek and Spencer were just getting for bed and were locking up the house and they get downstairs and Derek smiles and quietly nudges Spencer then points over to the sofa bed.

Spencer smiles as well and goes to grab Christi's digital camera and takes a quick picture of the three of them on the couch.

"Let's get Levi and put him in his bed." Derek said quietly.

Spencer nods and Derek goes and gently lifts Levi so that he doesn't wake him and he fusses a bit.

"Shh, kiddo, or you'll wake your mommy and Dustin. It's just grandpa." He said quietly rubbing his grandson's back to quiet him down.

They both head upstairs after shutting off the TV locking up and putting the nightlight on over the stove so that it wasn't pitch black down there just in case either Christi or Dustin woke up. Derek heads up to the nursery and lies Levi down and he fusses a bit but goes right back to sleep right away.


	31. Seventeen years old part 8

"I wish you didn't have to go," Christi cries as she clings to Dustin at the airport the following Saturday. Levi is snuggled between them and is playing with Dustin's uniform shirt.

"I wish I didn't have to either, sweetheart. Twelve months is such a long time. Do you remember the promise I made you last Friday?" he asked.

"That you'll come home to me and Levi?"

"Yes, that one. I promise, I'll come home to the two of you."

"I'll write every day," she swore.

"I'll write every day as well or at least as often as I can. Stay strong for him, he needs you, Chris," Dustin reminded.

"I will, you be safe and be careful," she begged.

"Yes, ma'am. I'll do my best," he promised. Just then his flight was called. "I have to go now, bye, my love," he said kissing her deeply.

"Good bye, love you so much, Dust."

"I love you to, kiddo," he said kissing the babies head. With tears in her eyes the young mother let go and watched as the love of her life boarded a plane that would take him to a place a world away. XXXX

The rest of the school year went by fairly well for Christi considering all the added stress she had to deal with. She'd taken Jack to court and the judge had demanded that he always be supervised when he wanted to see Levi. He was also forced to sign over his parental rights. Even though he was in Afghanistan, Dustin was able to sign all the necessary papers and two months after he had been deployed he was officially Levi Derek Hotchner's adopted father. Christi and Dustin wrote to each other as often as they could. Levi was growing like crazy and was crawling. He was also starting to pull up on furniture and stand while holding on to it. It was now Christi's graduation day and she was excited, nervous, and sad all rolled into one. Everyone would be at her party accept Dustin. She understood why he couldn't but it didn't make it any easier. XXXX

"Oh, Christi, you look beautiful and so grown up," her mom commented as she walked into her daughter's room. Lia had arrived at the guys house a few minutes before. For the last five years she'd been dating a nice man by the name of Evan Mills. He had a 15-year-old daughter from a previous relationship and also adored Christi.

"Thanks, Mom, I can't believe I'm graduating today. It seems just like yesterday I was clinging to Papa's leg and begging him to stay with me," she said with a wry chuckle.

"You've definitely gotten out of that stage," Spencer teased as he walked by helping Austin with his dress shirt as he did. They all laughed.

"I ironed your gown. Let's put it on then we need to get going," Lia said holding out the gown so Christi could slide her arms into it. Once that was done, the excited graduate grabbed her purse and headed for the stairs.

"Are you missing anything, Princess?" Derek asked as he appeared in front of her with her cap in his hand.

"Thanks, Daddy, I can't believe I almost forgot that," she exclaimed.

"You're welcome, now, what do you say we go get you graduated?" he suggested taking her hand and giving it a squeeze before releasing it and letting her walk down the stairs and out to his car. XXXX

"Are you excited about graduating?" Spencer asked from the front seat.

"Yeah, but I wish Dustin could be here to see it," she said sadly.

"I know he does to," Derek replied. Just then Levi started to cry.

"What's the matter, you want cheerios?" Austin asked from his spot next to his nephew. The 10-month-old clapped his hands. Reaching into the diaper bag, the 10-year-old got out the container of Cheerios and began feeding them to Levi.

"Thanks, little brother, you're being such a big help right now," Christi complimented from her spot on the other side of her son's car seat.

"No problem, I love Levi and it's fun feeding him," Austin said with a giggle as said baby shoved a cheerio into Austin's open mouth.

"No, no, buddy, I don't think Uncle Austin wants any of your cereal," Christi told her baby. Everyone laughed at the interaction. Ten minutes later they were pulling up outside the school and they all got out and headed in ready for the ceremony.

XXXX

"You think she has any clue about the surprise?" Derek whispered as he leant across Emily directing his question at Spencer.

"Nope, I think she's clueless," he answered while rocking a nearly asleep Levi in his arms.

"Shh, it's starting," Garcia whispered in Derek's other ear just as the principal came out on stage and picked up the mic. XXXX

The graduation had ended and the party was in full swing.

"Congrats, sweetie," JJ said hugging Christi tightly.

"Thanks, do you have any idea where my kid is?" Christi wondered looking around. She hadn't hardly seen the little boy since the party started.

"Rossi has him," JJ said pointing to the man who was currently playing with a giggling baby.

"That's to cute," Christi gushed.

"Yeah, kind of reminds me when you crawled over to him in the bullpen when you were a baby. It was the first time you crawled," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, that was the time I pulled Strauss' hair, wasn't it?" the graduate asked. JJ nodded as she laughed. XXXX

"Could I have everyone's attention for just a sec?" Derek called from where he was standing next to one of the picnic tables that had been set up in their backyard. Everyone turned to the FBI agent waiting for what he had to say.

"Christi, can you come here, please?" her father requested. Nodding, Christi made her way across the yard and stood next to her father. She saw her laptop on the table but didn't think anything of it. They'd been running a slide show of school pictures on it earlier.

"Your Papa and I and everyone else are so proud of you and we all have a surprise for you," Derek said.

"What is it?" she asked out of curiosity.

"I know this day has been amazing for you, but that there was one thing missing, so we managed to get that one thing to come to the party for a little bit. Say hi to Dustin, baby girl," Derek said moving the laptop so she could see the screen and hitting the connect button that would connect her to Skype where Dustin was waiting for her.

"Oh my gosh, Dust, is that really you?" she cried a huge smile breaking across her face.

"Yes, it's really me. I'm so happy for you, Chrissie. Congratulations, I knew you could do it," he said with a matching smile.

"But... how?" she asked unable to say anything else.

"Your parents and the rest of the team and I talked to my commanding officer and he agreed to give me the evening off so I could be on skype for your party," Dustin explained.

"Wow, you guys are awesome!" Christi cried as she hugged her parents and the rest of the team.

"It's our pleasure," Hotch said hugging her tightly. Just then Levi woke up and squealed when he saw Dustin.

"Here, I'll take him, thanks for holding him, Uncle Dave," Christi said taking the now awake baby into her arms. Walking back over to the computer she sat Levi in front of it and smiled as he clapped and waved at Dustin.

"Hi there, Levi. I miss you and your mommy so much. Are you being good for your mommy?" he asked. The baby just squealed and waved his hands. Both Christi and Dustin smiled at his actions. The rest of the party went well and before they knew it was time for Dustin to go and Levi was getting sleepy.

"Well, I guess I'd better get him to bed. I'll write you tomorrow. Be safe, and know that I love you," Christi said blowing a kiss to her boyfriend.

"I will, and I love you to bye, Chrissie, Levi, love you both," he said as he disconnected and headed for bed the biggest smile he'd had on his face since he left nearly a year ago.

TBC?

A/n, read and review!


	32. Eighteen years old

Christi couldn't help but stare at the man sitting in front of her. She'd waited a year for this day, but she could hardly believe that he was home.

"You're home, you're really home? I'm not dreaming?" she checked. Taking her smaller hand into his Dustin began running his thumb over the back of it.

"This is not a dream. I'm home, baby. I'm home here with you and Levi." The previously mentioned baby was walking into the living room. He was still a little unsure on his feet but everyone was so proud of him.

"Mama!" he called as he toddled to her.

"Come here, baby," she called. She smiled as he reached her and she picked him up. Once he was on his mother's lap he dove at his father's and squealed when Dustin wrapped his arms around him. XXXX

Its a few days later and Christi is home with Austin and Levi. Because it's summer Austin is out of school so Christi is watching him as well as Levi. Dustin who was practically living with them was at a mandatory meeting for his unit. They were required to attend meetings for the first month to debrief about what happened and how they were coping with what they saw in Afghanistan. The three of them were playing on the play structure the guys had put in the backyard. Austin was swinging and Christi was sliding down the slide with Levi. The doorbell ringing grabbed the young mother's attention.

"Hey, Austin, let's go inside for a minute. I need to see who is at the door," she told her little brother. Grumbling slightly he got off the swing and followed his sister and nephew inside. XXXX

A frown crossed her face when saw Jack standing on the front porch. The frown deepened when she realized the person who had been appointed to come with Jack to supervise his visits with Levi wasn't with him.

Turning to Austin, she said, "Hey, will you take Levi into his room and close the door. Maybe you can play with his blocks?" she suggested.

"Okay, come on," Austin called as he took Levi's hand and headed for the stairs. Once she heard the nursery door close she went and opened the front door. She moved out on to the porch and pulled the door most of the way behind her, but not so far that it would close. She wanted to be able to get back in as quickly as she could. XXX

"What the hell do you want, Jack?"

"I wanna see my son. Can I see him?" he asked. Christi could smell the alcohol on his breath and she thought she smelled pot.

"Are you drunk and high, Jack?"

"Maybe a little, but not over the legal limit, I swear," he argued as he stumbled.

"I don't believe that, and no you cannot see your son. I won't let you put him in danger like that," she responded.

"He's my son, and you have no right to keep him from me. This stupid court-ordered supervised visits are dumb. I. Want. To. See. My. Son!" he shouted grabbing her arm and squeezing tightly.

"Let. Go. Now!" Christi growled as she shoved at him and managed to remove his hand from her arm with the other hand. "I'm calling your supervisor and you'll be lucky to see Levi for a month. Now, get the hell off this porch!" she yelled shoving him so hard he fell down the stairs. Climbing to his feet he threw one last glare at his ex-girlfriend then stomped off to his car and threw himself behind the wheel squealing his tires as he drove off. XXXX

The young mother was shaking when she made it back into the house. Glancing down she saw the hand-shaped bruise forming on her left arm. Wincing in pain she climbed the stairs and reached for the door knob opening the nursery door. The sight of Austin holding Levi in the rocking chair the younger boy sleeping soundly made her heart melt.

"Hey, how longs he been like that?" she whispered. Austin shrugged.

"Not long," he answered.

"Well, thanks for getting him to sleep," Christi said gently lifting her son into her arms and walking him to his crib.

"Where'd you get that bruise?" Austin wondered.

"Jack did it," she answered reluctantly. She didn't want to lie to her brother.

"He's such a jerk!" Austin nearly yelled, but then remembered the sleeping toddler at the last minute.

"Yes, he is a jerk," Christi agreed. "What do you say we go have some lunch while he naps," she offered.

"Yeah," Austin replied heading for the door, his sister right behind him. XXXX

"Can you hand me the remote, please?" Dustin requested as he and Christi were sitting on the couch.

"Sure, here you go," she said handed it to him extending her left arm without even thinking. Taking the remote from his girlfriend's outstretched hand; he took a moment to notice the large bruise.

"What the hell, where did you get that bruise?" he demanded gently touching it. Wincing in pain, she jerked away and frowned.

"It's nothing, really," she said trying to pacify him.

"Don't try and pacify me, Christina. Tell me where you got that bruise," Dustin demanded. The use of her full name surprised her enough that she gave in.

"Jack, he showed up drunk and slightly high and wanted to see Levi. I'd sent Levi and Austin to Levi's room once I realized it was Jack at the door. We'd been playing outside when the doorbell rang, but anywhere, he wanted to see Levi. I told him that I wouldn't let him see the baby. His supervisor wasn't there so I wouldn't let him. Then he got angry and yelled that I need to let him see his son. Then he grabbed my arm and left the bruise," she explained pointing to the bruise.

"Give me a reason why I can't go kill him, or at least kick his ass!" Dustin growled.

"Because, if you commit a crime, you're out of the military. Not to mention, jail and such. You cannot kill or otherwise hurt Jack," she ordered.

"Yes, dear, I don't like it, but I understand it," he said.

She smiles and kisses his cheek and says, "Your whipped you know that?"

"Am not." He counters.

"Yes you are." Derek teases coming in from the den and hearing about her bruise and how she got it then looks at his daughter, "Get ice on that bruise Christina Lynn. Then I'm calling Hotch and informing him."

She nods and gets up and heads into the kitchen to get some ice for the bruise.

After she gets it she puts it the small ice bag then heads back over to the couch and sits down and puts the ice on her arm.

Dustin picks a movie from OnDemand for them to watch.

Half way through the movie Christi has fallen asleep on Dustin's shoulder. Dustin gently lifts her up and carries her up to their {since he was practically living there they shared a room} room and lies her down and then pulls the covers over her and then heads downstairs playing with the small velvet black box in his pocket. He wanted to marry her but all he had to do was ask Derek and Reid and he was scared to death about doing that.

'Pfft! I can go out into a war zone but I'm scared to death about asking one of the two life changing questions!' Dustin thinks to himself.

"Hey uhh Derek, Reid can I talk to you for a moment?" he asks starting to fidget.

Derek and Reid look over at each other and smirk knowing what he wanted to ask from the way he was fidgeting. That was a nervous habit he had picked up from Christi and she had picked up a few from him.

"Sure, what is it, Dustin?"

He sighs and then takes a deep breath then says, "I want to get your permission and blessing to marry Christi. I will do anything to protect her and Levi from that asshole. He's to immature to even be a parents yet DNA wise he is. She also needs someone to take care of her since she puts everyone before herself and she needs taking care of. So can I please have your blessing and permission?"

Just to tease him Derek inwardly smirks and says, "Well I'm not sure with the age difference and her still being so young."

He watches as Dustin's face falls.

Derek laughs and says, "I'm just kidding."

Reid laughs along to and says, "Of course you can and you have our blessing and permission."

Dustin sighs in relief.

"Do you have a ring yet?'

"Yea I do." He says as he pulls out the ring box in his pocket and opens it and shows it to Derek and Spencer.


End file.
